Bewitched
by CupcakeKvara
Summary: Lucy is a mage who left Jade to start a new life with fellow coup survivor and friend Juvia. What awaits her isn't quite what she expected. Rated M because some scenes are a bit gory. One shot plot bunny that would not die, a retelling in it's entirety, with some changes, from my one shots.
1. Prologue Dreamscape

**(Authors Notes: Yeah, I know I should be working on Hawkeye... but after a bit of encouragement and the realization that one of my one-shots was refusing to die I started another story. Yeah...I know...this plot bunny won't die and in fact is reproducing at a alarming rate. I have a world, history, character stations...it's really just a tad ridiculous, really.) **

**~Prologue~ **

The dream was always the same memory

.

The one that she'll never forget.

The one that changed her life forever.

It started the same every time. Perhaps she should be thankful. The smell always gave her a moment's notice. Time enough to prepare herself as best she could for reliving that horrid day.

It was a stench she'll never forget: burning flesh and blood that even within the dream her stomach churned violently at the smell. She was clad in what was once her best gown that was now stained with blood, soot, and other more unmentionable items. She was clawing and pushing her way from beneath a pile of bodies, all as finely dressed as she. Glimpses of somewhat fresh air teased her senses. The progress was slow. Lifeless bodies weigh so much more than their living counterparts. Blocking out what she was handling she shivered as she felt warm liquid seep through her once pristine white gloves. But the light from flames pushed her to move faster, to take in her newly renovated surroundings. Her brown gloves finally reach air as she pushes the last one out of the way. Her, last ditch stasis spell had saved her, but she had been placed at the bottom of the pile of bodies by the rebels. No doubt to be burned later. Iridescent blonde hair fell into her eyes as she looked down at her hands still shaking from the effort she'd just gone through then up above her.

Sky.

She was sure she was in a ballroom before.

_Ah, yes_ that would be why she saw the sky.

Something had blasted through the roof leaving a sizable hole. No doubt that was what made the debris that had crushed some of the party goers. Heaving herself up finally she rolled one last body off of her and made the mistake of focusing her eyes on it.

On HIM.

Blonde hair, so similar to her own, blue eyes staring at nothing. She dry heaved all over again turning away only to see that the person who had occupied the lowest level of the body pile with her was like looking into a mirror. For a split second she deliriously thought that maybe she *was* dead and was staring down at her own body. But the faint creases around the woman's eyes told her otherwise.

Panic welled within her causing her to suddenly scramble completely out of the pile. Arms, legs, torsos and her own skirts hindered her progress as she frantically attempted to put space between her and the horrifying revelation. Stumbling she falls and rolls away from the pile and ends up laying face up at the beautiful night sky.  
Finally taking a deep breath without the worry of taking in something untoward she lays there a few moments. Sitting up she hesitantly looks back at the formal gathering. Magic once seeped from the pores of the Castle and everyone who came to it was equally steeped with it. Now as she cast her senses about she found nothing.

No signs of magic.

No signs of life.

No comfort in knowing that she wasn't alone.

Only the faint flickers of the severely damaged wards from the melted walls. And a lot of comfort those walls where now that everything she had once held precious was gone. She turned and saw the black oozing creatures come over the wall, detecting her life and wishing to consume it. The panic she had managed to stave off before comes back full force as she turns to run...

* * *

Jolting back to the present Lucy immediately became aware of her surroundings. She didn't scream any more and all her tears had evaporated years ago leaving a large gaping hole that was ever so slowly mending itself. But she feared that what was to come today would only rip it raw again.

Today was to be the official memorial and burial for all the mages lost in the attack five years ago today...there would be no coffins no funeral pyres. All the bodies had long ago been burned by the rebel leaders after they took over The Castle. It was more of a ceremony for closure than anything. Lucy had closure the very night it had happened. She was not the same girl from before. Her eyes not as bright or innocent any longer. That girl had died violently and lay beneath that pile and was burned along with her parents. If she hadn't discovered Juvia, another survivor she's not sure if she would've come out of the ordeal sane.

Or alive.

They had to make a twenty five mile trek to the nearest gateway to safety. For the sake of Jade and for the sake of everyone else they had to survive. They had to live and make it back to the gateway that would take them back to the capital of Jade over 100 miles away. Several rebel bodies where scattered about. At least a sizable number of them too. Let it not be said that the Mage Association of Business leaders went down without a fight. Both girls had known that they would be tempting fate moving about like this and in their condition, burned and weak. But waiting until the morning was not a option, rebel forces could be wandering about looking for people like them. It was easier to hide in the dark. Even with weres and dark elves their chances are still higher of avoiding them than during the day.

She and Juvia had made it to a gateway, but only barely and it took them twice as long to get there as estimated due to their condition and outside hindrances. They had been perused many times that night and fought into exhaustion. Juvia knew how to hide their scent and Lucy kept their magic from being detected. Even at that it wasn't easy. When they rolled through the gateway they where greeted with spears and a containment spell. It wasn't until after thorough questioning by a Gryphon inquisitor where they allowed to be released and treated. Both girls had attempted to return to their separate homes only to discover that the rebels where laying in wait, believing that with them alone and unprotected, it would be a simple matter to kill them.

To set an example.

Emotionally exhausted and angry, the shock of the events had worn off and left only anger and grief in it's wake. Lucy and Juvia where forces of nature and the rebel sects where ripped through by two very angry heiresses. Word got around and the girls became regular targets. Not only had they survived but they had dared to fight back. The council had taken the girls into their custody at that point and gave them to two large family's that lived within compounds well behind the large fortressed walls of the capital of Jade. Lucy was given to the Clive Clan, a powerful, but somewhat eccentric clan that was well know for their kindness. Juvia was sent to Vastia Clan. A staunch clan known for their formality as well as their strength. Both where fiercely loyal to the council.

The attempted coup, had failed and left many orphans and even more scars on their beautiful lands. The rebellion had wanted to over throw the Jade Council and set up a their own system. A system in which they could own those who where weaker, and set up a caste system. Needless to say the Holy Council of Jade didn't agree with this at all. As a terroristic tactic they attacked several places all over the dimension using Acnologia's appearance as a sort of omen of them being in the right. The fight had only ended six months ago when the leader and base was taken out. Cells still existed all through out the various lands but it was nothing the Jade Knights and the Enforcers couldn't handle. Everyone was attempting to resettle into peace again. Many Weres and Dark Elves, who where not apart of the rebellion still attempt to atone for the mistakes of their brothers and sisters. Everyone else was attempting to heal. Lucy and Juvia being no exceptions.

Going about her daily ritual with very little thought Lucy worked through her usual mental exercise. Visualizing her mind as a soaked towel and slowly, methodically, in some cases, painfully, squeezing all emotion from it's confines into a bucket. Once she felt nothing she would 'toss' the bucket out of her mind leaving her free to think in a completely and unflappably logical manner. Less chance of letting her emotions getting the better of her or of making mistakes.

She would need it today.

Especially since those in attendance where convinced that they needed a firmer hand. They had become poster women for the ravages of war and would get away with anything. If they wanted. Neither girl had much desire to do much anyway, but that didn't stop the complainers. They where treated like china dolls, and constantly under estimated. It wasn't until Gildarts insisted they be tested at the University to learn their true magical aptitude. Both girls used to be privately tutored before the attack and after spent hours together simply reading and learning together. Neither had any plans for tests, it smacked of a exhibition but after everything that had been done for them they couldn't rightly argue out of it without seeming ungrateful. Both tested and ranked withing the top tenth percentile of all University Mages causing a large stir all over Jade. They where not Adepts, but rather given the dubious honor of being given a title. Their treatment went from fine china to more of a finely sharpened and decorated stiletto deceptively fragile looking, easily hidden but deadly when it turned on you. And as the last two of the Mages Association, there was pressure from all around to create another organization and thus choose it's leaders.

Neither girl where fools. It was simply a ploy to trap them within a status and the constant observation and pressure of the public. Which is why after this circus, this exhibition under the guise of 'honoring' the victims they planned on escaping. And in order to do that they both had to hide all the magic potential they showed to the University mages. The rumors had already spread but most of the attendees would want to examine the girls themselves and if they came up much lower than expected they would assume that the University was simply being nice to them. If they found out how strong they actually where they would demand the girls remain on Jade 'for their own protection.'

She packed her last suitcase and places it with the three others before going to take a shower. Her new father didn't agree with the decision.  
Nor did Cana.  
But Cana had no real complaints as to why she shouldn't go. And so she would. Thus when both came to the conclusion that they would find no place to effectively hide on Jade they decided that maybe it would be better to return to the "Origin" home.

The original dimension from which every magical creature living on Jade evacuated.

Earthland.

It was over 3,000 years ago that the evacuation occurred. Non-magical humans where proliferating, and their overly violent nature and sheer numbers was starting problems. Certain magical creatures where almost hunted to extinction. It was the Dragons and the Elves who found the dimension and organized the ensuing evacuation. While humans where not turned away, they where not encouraged to attend either and so over the course of a decade all magical creatures slowly pittled away into the mists of myth and legend. The center of this mass exodus was the last to fade from existence.

Atlantis left in a explosion of glory taking almost all magical and many advanced technological information with it. Unfortunately moving such a large land mass had created tectonic vibrations and disrupted the ocean in that area for years to come. Atlantis was the capital city even now and was the center for everything. Many of the original buildings and park areas remain. They where going to one such area for the ceremony. The girls had been requested to wear white. Not a color either preferred as it denoted more than purity but rather that they where beyond the Adept level. The implications being they had so many skills and magic power that they could waste it on petty things like spells that are constantly keeping their gowns clean. She stopped in the foyer of the house to work on her hair. Cana and her father Gildarts waited outside by the carriage.

Even if it was true they didn't particularly want to advertise that. Being well known and obvious is what caused them to become victims anyway. Staring in the mirror she was finally ready with emotions bound as tightly as her hair. When going into a war zone you put on your game face and had your strategy ready. Her freedom depended on this.

She couldn't show magical strength.

Nor could she show emotional weakness.

She would not disrespect the sacrifices made and so her, already somewhat, sad eyes faded even more into a careful blankness. The omission of all emotion. Just like on that night five years ago to the day, she had to shut it away behind thick walls to save her shaky sanity. To save her life it was not safe to give in to her feelings. To feel.

Just like now.

It was not safe to feel where she was going what she was getting into. It was a inconvenient thing to do as you often missed the feelings of others but it had its upsides. She turned and walked out the door and into the bright sunlight careful steps taking her to the carriage.

After all, if you didn't feel, you never got hurt.


	2. Blending in

_**Chapter 1 **_

Lucy ran down the street in a mild panic. How had she slept in~!? _Why _didn't Juvia wake her before **she **left?! It was her first day at work and here she is sleeping like she had nothing to do! She hopped on the bus that she barely made it in time for and flopped into a chair. Earthland was much more developed than the last time she had visited over 250 years ago. Cars and the like where everywhere, and it still pretty much stinked. But she didn't have snooty old bitties constantly over her shoulder watching her every move and giving their, obviously, highly sought after opinions to anyone who would give them audience. The political game was never fun and it's exactly what she was going to be forced into eventually. But for now, escape was obtained for about eighty or so years...then something else would have to be thought up. Looking up she happily hopped down the stairs and pulled out her keys to open the office. Once inside and placing all her stuff down she sets about doing what she remembers reading on the Inter-net about being a _good_ Executive Assistant. First step, coffee. It was apparently what people drank over here at breakfast or anytime they needed a quick jolt of energy. That wasn't so odd. They had something very similar back home. So she set over to the coffee machine and very carefully made a fresh pot. As the coffee brewed she set up things about her desk. She'd never had a job before and she wanted to make sure she did everything right! The smell of coffee was enticing, and eager to try her first experiment she poured herself a hefty cup and took a big gulp. Suddenly she was fighting the urge to gag.

_What was this!? _It was nothing like the Sugette they drank in the morning at home! That was sweet and spicy, with a strong taste of vanilla...this was...bitter and tasted quite a bit like dirt. She re-read the directions making sure she had gotten it right. She did, apparently.

_Well...I guess if they like it._

She made sure everything on her new desk was perfect. Today was her first day and she apparently had a lot to live up to. Her positions previous holder was meticulous and efficient. But she wasn't apparently very polite. Lucy had her beat there. She was very polite and smiled often. They could not get her on that. The job was mundane and tedious to her. This world had lost **all **magic and real magical knowledge and now, as a result, was run by science. And while they thought their lives where so much easier they where shallower as a result. They where smarter...but weaker both in body and mind. The ability to think beyond a book or what some person with a piece of paper said was lost. Universities here was not about expanding knowledge but dishing out knowledge only a select few approve of and deem appropriate and as fact. It was actually quite sad. Limiting herself to a similar outer form was also a practice of patience. She couldn't use her powers like at home and had to be careful if she did that no one saw her. Juvia created a rule of their new home. No Mortal guises in the apartment. Lucy was fine with that.

Mortal shells felt _itchy._

How did they **breathe **with all their ether vents closed like this!?

Lucy wondered how Juvia was dealing with it. She opens a file and sighs as she goes to begin creating a spreadsheet. Being at the front of the real estate office gave her a wonderful view of the street and the park across the way. She also had a great view of when her boss, Ichia, came pirouetting into the office after smelling all the flowers in the park along the way. To say that he was an _odd _man would be an understatement. The man was down right strange at times. Perhaps it was why he insisted on having his younger three realtor's deal with most of the showings. But he was kind and treated his employees well. Sipping her very boring coffee (more like cream and sugar with a splash of coffee) she sets about blending in. It's harder than she thought it would be as many times she just wanted to magically have the spreadsheet create itself or make the coffee into something *better.* The telephone took some getting used to as well. There where no lacriminas and the ringing made her jump the first few times firing off an attack spell once that nearly burned Mr. Kotobuki's certificate of achievement and corresponding picture in a bathing suit contest. While she wasn't sure it it really would've been a loss having **that** particular item burned (as she always had it out of the corner of her eye and surmised she'd be looking at it constantly while she worked here), she didn't think it would make a very good impression on her boss for the first day. It's around half past ten in the morning when she's sending the file to its respective people that the door opens and a boisterous voice is heard:

"Good Morning Mrs. Trace! How are you today~!?" Stopping short the man in the brown delivery uniform stares in surprise as his brain quickly flashes through his check list.

**Woman?** Check. (Though the original occupants sex was questionable, in his opinion).

**Long hair.** Check.

**White hair?** Nope. Blonde.

**Glasses beady eyes? **Nope. Bright brown eyes.

**Perpetually pissed expression on a horribly wrinkled face?** Uh..Nope. Smooth young skin that glowed with health and smiling.

**The disgusting scent of mothballs that usually greets his nostrils when he opens the door? **Nope. Orange Vanilla. Delicious.

**Conclusion reached:** Not Mrs. Trace.

**Course of action: **Normal Not the I'm-fighting-to-do-my-job-and-be-nice Friendly face, activate!

Lucy blinks back at him. He was quite handsome, but not in the predictable way. This was not a pretty boy attractiveness. His very prescience was intense and magnified when he looked directly at you. Pink hair and penetrating black eyes hold her riveted for a moment. While pink was certainly not stereotypically a man's color, he pulled it off with flair.

_Lucy, you are doing a working here. It is no time to drool over the delivery boy. Get it together and do your job! Put on your best smile and ignore those annoying butterflies._

"Good Morning, welcome to Trimen's Real estate. What can I do for you?" Her mechanical smile firmly in place.

"Your not Mrs. Trace."

"No, I'm not she retired a few days ago."

"Oh." He lifts an arm to rub the back of his neck, drawing Lucy's eyes to how surprisingly well-built this man was dispute his somewhat slim build.

Well! Things where looking up already if that's how they built them on this realm! In the other realm you had to find the Barbarian tribes or a Were to find that kind of muscle tone. Mages where traditionally a rather physically weak lot and the breeding on Jade realm only seemed to make it worst. Lucy herself had some Elven ancestry about a generation or so back making her about a quarter light elf and her bone structure and build reflected that. Juvia had a water nymph for a mother.

He hands her an envelope and the data pad to sign. "I have an express delivery. I just need your signature Miss...~" He lets the sentence trail off meaningfully as he eyes her jovially.

Lucy's lips twitch almost into a real smile at the obvious fishing. On Jade people who meet in passing often never exchanged names, but rather called people by their job. Names held power and created bonds. Giving out ones complete name, be it your soul name or not, was simply not done. Birthdays where even more private. If Names could create life bonds birthdays could give that person a deep leeway into your life. Perhaps even a kind of control if they are strong enough. You could never fully be rid of someone who knew all those things about you. She had to break herself of that habit she realized. This was not Jade and people lacked power and understanding, and so freely gave their names here. Fighting her 500yr ingrained instincts she smiles.

"Lucy." She hands him back the pad after signing. He takes the bulky machine and goes to type in her name on the key pad. "What's the last name?" he asks casually. Almost too casually. Something in his tone actually had her hesitating and looking at him closely. Seeing no malice and feeling no magic she nods. "Heartfilia." He types it in a soft smile gracing his features. Feeling just a bit bold Lucy crosses her arms. "What should I call you? Mr. Deliveryman?" He chuckles and tips his cadet cap. "Natsu Dragneel. I'm the regular driver on this route so you'll see a lot of me." Lucy couldn't quite describe the sudden fluttering in her heart area at the sound of his name. Coughing nervously she smirks."Well, until tomorrow then."

"Yeah..." Natsu turns to leave and nearly runs into the door causing just a bit of scramble. After a second of fumbling the man manages to actually get it to cooperate and allow him out. With one last embarrassed smile thrown her way he disappears. Hot and nice. Every day? Oh this job was turning out better and better. Suddenly the phone rings pulling her out of her thoughts in her scramble to answer it and not set off the fresh flowers Mr. Kotobuki and just brought in for the reception area. Lucy hoped Juvia was having a more successful time suppressing her instincts than she was. Having the entire aquarium she's the new director for explode suddenly would not look good. They where already here only by the skin of their teeth any major mishap and their families had said they wouldn't hesitate to yank them back so fast their heads would spin.

_Which means keep you head low and don't draw any attention. Especially none that has to do with any magic on this world. But its so rare, that it's unlikely to happen anyway. So long as I do my job and act like everyone else we'll live a normal life for a while._

"Hello, thank you for calling Tri-Men's real estate, My name is Lucy. How can I help you today?"

Natsu sat in his truck for a long moment before starting it up. "Lucy Heartfilia." he tests the name out on his tongue experimentally and felt his soul resonate with it. Yes. He had felt immediately that she was not from this realm and that though she hid it well she had a deep well of power. She was certainly a powerful mage.

A **Beautiful** mage.

Her smile was really nice, if only for show. Her lips formed perfect smiles that never brightened her eyes. There was pain there. Clinching his hands on the steering wheel he fights the irrational desire to hurt whoever caused that. He idly wondered what she'd look like if she smiled a real one. He pulled up to his next stop, mind on auto pilot. He'd had this job for well over a year, it was horribly easy and the pay wasn't bad so he could afford to think about other things for a bit. Such as plans for how to get to know Miss. Heartfilia outside of work and with both of her names already it would just be a matter of patience and proving his worth. But first things first. He had to break through that shield. Goal number one was easy in thought but he suspected it wouldn't be so in execution. People blocked out their emotions for a reason, usually serious ones. He would have to be careful. Once the shield was down or he was on the other side of it then and only then could he start to earn her regard. He already had one thing in his favor, she had seemed to like what she saw. It wasn't much but it was a start. He'd take any advantage he could get.

To most this would be seen tedious. But when you've been around as long as Natsu such challenges lend spice to life and give him something to look forward to.

_And this was _**way **_more interesting than those boring chess games dad makes me play. This pay off would be worth it._

* * *

It was finally five and finally her eight hours of sitting in one spot was finally done!

things got done...but weather or not they where things that where worth eight hours of her day is debate able. Nevertheless she had prevailed the day, though she felt that she has succeeded in much aside from sitting. Stretching she sighs, gather her things she locks up, the others having left hours ago. Making her way to the bus stop she frowns as she's sure someone is following her. Picking up the pace she frowns and readies an offensive spell just in case. While she usually wouldn't want to use too much magic, she wasn't much of a fighter and was still very wary of carrying any of this realms, very rudimentary, weapons. She could feel them edging ever closer and her nerves begin to rise. Memories of being hunted rise to the surface unbidden and it takes everything within her not to light up the entire three blocks with a radius spell. Already? Where they coming after her already now that she wasn't held within the walls of the Clive estate? Quickly she picked up pace and finding a particularly dark set of shadows in an alley ducks in. The fewer people who see her cast the better. They could see the results...but she'd have to book it home. Maybe even teleport...

A hand grabs her back and spins her around she immediately is raising her glowing hand.

:"LUCY! Stop, it's me!" A firm and unyielding hand grasps her wrist, preventing her following through with the movement. The flash of red hair causing her to pause in shock. "E-Erza?" The red-haired Amazonian arms mistress smiles. "Good to see you didn't seal your powers. That would've been stupid and make my job that much harder." Job?

"As happy as I am to see you, what are you doing here? **What **job?" Erza sighs softly. "Maybe we should catch the bus and head home before I answer that?"

"Putting it off won't make me less angry."

"No, but putting it off will prevent us from having to wait another forty-five minutes for the next bus."

"OH, dang it...this isn't over." Lucy takes off running for the second time today towards the bus stop, Erza a close second. The fact that she knew the Amazon was only behind her due to choice was rather irritating in its own right. They lept onto the bus and after paying their fair shuffle about to find a place to stand for the duration of the ride. Almost immediately Erza's offered a place to sit. Lucy however remains ignored. Erza politely declines casting a quick and confused look Lucy's way.

She wasn't to upset about this, but then Lucy was very used to playing second fiddle and largely being ignored for all the reasons a girl would want to be noticed for. Truth be told she couldn't fault the man. Erza of the Scarlett of the Clan Scarlett was seemingly blessed with an athletic but attractive physique that was wholly unlike the other females of her kind. Her red hair made her highly noticeable. Amazons where often very muscle-bound and standing well over six feet in height. Erza was neither and was horribly teased for it...only until she started to indiscriminately beat ass of those that piss her off. Then amazingly everyone loved her. Especially after she earned the title of Arms Mistress this past summer. Perhaps it's why they got along so well. She understood being seen for all the wrong reasons until it was convenient. Lucy had to fight a smile as she wondered how Erza would adapt to this world and their concepts of beauty and the attention she will undoubtedly garner. Lucy's lips curve down as she thinks concerned. Erza, was very protective of Lucy and Juvia, all three having met not long after the girls traumatic experience. But she has never been one to push herself onto the girls unless she truly thought they where in danger. Or if she was forced to. Looking pensively at the woman. Yes. It was too early for her to be simply visiting and she had mentioned a job.

Would the council and a few noble mage houses go that far as to assign them a watchdog in the form of one of their closest friends?

Yes especially if they truly thought she was more loyal to them than to her friends. Though Lucy wasn't too worried about the girl telling everything. She was more concerned about _why _they did it and what else would they be willing to do? Likely they where betting on Erza revealing herself.

_They always underestimated us. No doubt they where attempting to have us focus on Erza and lose sight of the very real chance they sent someone else much more loyal to them and their objectives than us. I have no doubt we have a spy somewhere nearby who's keeping constant tabs on us. Maybe several, some of which are actually from some of the left over coup cells. In which case our lives are still in danger. It might not be bad to keep Erza around. I know with her we can trust her judgment and instincts. _

When both women step off the bus Lucy looks back at the older woman. "So, where did you get your flat? No, no, let me guess. In the same building right across the hall." Erza blinks at her as Lucy presses the lift's button. "Because tactically it's the best. Believe it or not I do listen to you when you talk."

"I could not tell."

"I tried my best to keep it that way so you'd lose interest in talking."

"Hmph. You know why they really sent me don't you? Or would you rather know the reason they put down on paper?"

"I already have figured out both but you might as well tell me." the doors ding and open. Both step inside. Waiting until both doors close Erza crosses her arms. "I'm here to act as protection, yes. I live across the hall from you and work halfway between both of you and Juvia's jobs. They also would like me to report back to them on your actions."

"I figured it was something like that. Why did you accept? I'm sure the Amazons could have used you."

"Because I have heard disturbing rumblings about the few rebellion cells left over. One of which is that they are going to attempt to move back here, to Earthland. A world with no protection from anything magical or Arcane."

"So they think their failure is only related to the fact the most of the people opposing them where magical? That sounds like a kid that picks a fight with his father, gets his butt handed to him and because he's angry and can't beat the father, he turns around immediately and attempts to pick a fight with the little brother."

"That's about right."

"You think if they saw us they would try to take us out again."

"Yes, especially since you're not allowed to use powers as openly here." Damn. She had not thought of that part of it. That did add a whole different level of problems. The number seven lights up and both step out of the elevator and walk down the hall lost in thought. Lucy goes to unlock her door. "You haven't told Juvia yet have you?"

"No. Her job wasn't on the way back like yours is."

"Ah, so that's how it was." Lucy smirks.

"Yes. That's how it is."

Lucy isn't even inside long and putting her purse down before Juvia, back in her Jade realm, form slams into the foyer of their five-room apartment, eyes alight with pleasure. Foregoing all formalities she simply exudes:

"JUVIA HAS FOUND THE MAN THAT SHE WILL MARRY!"

"Uh. Hi Juvia. My day was great, thanks...What's is _wrong _with you?"


	3. Playing the Game

**(Authors Notes: Forgot this in the first one: I no own Fairy Tail's characters! Just this story, as twisted as it is...) **

**Chapter 2: "Playing the game"  
**

Juvia Lockstier was a very reserved young woman. Having come from a family of very high standing and spending quite a bit of time with the Vastia's, who where well known for their very strict code of conduct, she was typically a practical often soft spoken person. Whenever she felt excited or upset by something her perchance for talking in the third person would manifest and the more excited she got the more it happened. But yelling was not on her list of actions that was ever done that Lucy can remember outside of the battle field or life threating attacks on their person. First day in their new home, and at new jobs and the only thing she's figured out is that she's met who she's going to marry...

_Given all that is on our plates in our life how the hell did she have time to figure this out in less than twelve hours!? _So obviously both Erza and Lucy stare dumbfounded at Juvia. Erza frowns. "I knew this was a bad idea coming here. Juvia is already show signs of being unstable."

Lucy crosses her arms and looks unimpressed at Erza. "They always said that about us since the attack. We are fine...at least I know **I** am."

"Juvia is not crazy. Juvia is in love." she sighs.

"Impossible. You've been here for less than two days." Erza reasons. But as everyone knows, reason has little to do with matters of the heart.

"Time does not make any difference. He is amazing!Wait, what is Erza-san doing here?" Lucy sighs and flips a finger up loosing her limiting mortal form in favor of the one she was born with.

AH. That was much better. Now she could deal with Juvia with just a bit more patience. She needed chocolate to deal with this. "Erza is here to help keep us safe apparently."

"Juvia, and Lucy-san are more than capable of taking care of ourselves." Erza messes with a pendant that allows her form to assume one not quite so limiting either. Amazons used magic more as a internal constant than actively like mages, so though it was rare to find a Amazon that could cast, it was not wise to tangle with one as they are highly resistant to many magical attacks. Erza's already hard to miss prescience magnified and became traffic stopping.

Lucy stares at the pot on the stove, the water was rapidly boiling out of it and weird squiggly lines where seen undulating about beneath froth. "What is this supposed to be!?"

"Ra-men noodles." Erza read the package.  
"Juvia was told that it is a College student's delicacy by the new intern."

"Doesn't smell bad, I guess. Any meat go in it?"

"Hot-dogs are supposed to be cut up and put in there but Juvia cannot stomach the idea of eating dogs. They are quite disgusting in this world at times. Barbarians."

Lucy turns the heat on it off and pulls out three mugs. "Exactly, which is why I think you are crazy to say your going to marry **anyone** from this world."

"Gray-sama, is not like the people of this world. He is kind, and selfless...like a prince."

"Alright..what does this man do?" Lucy begins to heat milk and pull out a few bars of Mexican chocolate.

"I am not sure. Juvia knows that he wears a uniform and carries a metal scepter. Like a royal. Actually he has TWO of them one of them he keeps hidden in a small case on his belt. He stopped a man from causing trouble for this woman...tossed him out on the street. Ah...Gray-sama." Erza frowns in thought that did sound like a noble...

Lucy isn't quite so convinced. "What did he do that makes you sure he is so much more different than any of the other men here?"

"He protects everyone at the Aquarium, Grey-sama is the head of security." Lucy frowns remembering what she'd read about this culture and how it's social hierarchy works. Police where on the same level as Firemen, kind of. But they where employed by the government not by private sectors. The Aquarium is a private entity. Lucy blinks. Not being entirely sure he was **really** someone to be impressed about she sighs and waves that off. "Well, anyway...we need to talk."

"Hey, this isn't half bad. A bit salty, but I can enjoy this."

"AH Erza-san! That was Juvia's Ra-men!"

Lucy fights the urge to face palm. "Isn't that stuff that was in the grocery store that was like ten for a dollar?"

"Yes. Juvia isn't sure how it is a fine cuisine at that price point, but this world is rather backwards."

"I think they where being sarcastic...University students are usually poor on this world."

"Oh."

"Then their tenacity should be celebrated! They eat well despite their hardships! My sisters back home would greatly enjoy this with some roasted wild boar simmered along side it." Lucy just snaps her fingers to create the cups from the gathered items. Heating the milk saved some energy and made the spell easier to adapt to placing the items perfectly mixed in the mugs. She shakes her head. It was going to be a long night...

* * *

Natsu stares up at his ceiling in thought. That blonde did not leave his thoughts all day it made dinner awkward and his father refused to leave him be.

_Can't a guy think quietly for once? They make it out like I was sick or something. _Turning over he curls his tail around himself and tapped its tip to his snout as he lightly drummed his front claws, contemplating this new twist in his life. Though he was much larger now that when they had first arrived in this realm he was still thankful that his dragon form fit comfortably within his room without being too cramped of breaking anything.

The fifteen feet high ceilings helped with that.

As it was it was a very tight barrel roll to keep from destroying his bed or dresser. There was no dragon forms in the house, per mother's orders, but he figured what they didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Besides he thought better in this form. Though he doubted he'd be able to keep doing this much longer. Within the next hundred years or so he'll be at least as large as his father, in which case he would be forced out of the room by necessity. He figured he might as well enjoy it while he could. Focusing on the girl from this morning he wondered where he'd heard that name before. The last name...it was so familiar...something stupid his dad had made him learn.

_UGH! What was it!?_ And then that feeling when he had learned her name.

_Was it because the name was familiar or because of something else?_So wrapped up in his own thoughts Natsu didn't hear the knocking on his door. He did hear, however the soft feminine gasp that came from the door from his little sister. A sweet girl looking about sixteen with long indigo hair and bright brown eyes. Brown eyes that reminded him of his little blonde issue...

"I'm going to tell Mom."

"_Wendy! Don't!" _he huffs out a plume of smoke, the lower most parts of it illuminated by his body's perpetual inner fire. Dragon forms did not lend themselves to vocal speech. The vocal cords where simply not made for much more than whining, growling, or roaring. Dragons all had a minor form of immediate telepathy to compensate. However most humans where 'deaf' and it made speaking with them as intelligent creature deserving respect and understanding impossible. Rarely one could find a sensitive who could hear, but it was just too much hassle. So human forms became the norm for the few who decided to continue to live in Earthland.

"Why shouldn't I?" That was a good question.

"_I'll tell you a secret." _

"I'm not fifty years old anymore, Natsu, that won't work on me."

"_Not even if I say it has to do with Jade?" _ She turns her head to the side and takes a step forward.

"Hmmm Maybe..."

"_And I'll eat all your pickled plums for the next month." _

"OK! It's a deal. Now spill." She comes trotting in happily and plops on his bed swinging her legs. Sighing again he turns his large head towards her. _"I think I met someone newly from Jade, today. But she's hiding." _

"But, anyone coming from there has to pass through the Draconian embassy. Mom hasn't mentioned anyone." The mass exodus to Jade was complete but several of the older bloodlines did not think it was wise to totally leave this world to it's own devices. They petitioned and and gained the right to keep a few portal points to and from Jade about the world so long as they where under the direct supervision of the Shadow Council. Each group left representatives all of which where volunteers to remain hidden on Earthland and maintain the points and help, perhaps guide the humans to the point that maybe unity could once again be obtained. This area, Magnolia, was mainly controlled by the Draconian part of the council with their mother, Grandeeny, heading it. Due to it being a portal point they acted as an Embassy and their land was considered Jade. However, they where also where the Enforcers gathered. Enforcers where those that helped police all magic and 'Others' that remained. Many where mages and they did not take kindly to those that skipped visiting the Embassy to register. Igneel, their father, despite his jovial attitude has run a very tight ship since it's founding. Natsu was sure that his father would take it as a personal slight if someone had managed to slip through without his knowledge and without his approval. It was already suspect what some of the newer Council members back on Jade where up to. This would not sit well with him.

"_That's the thing_. _There is no record of anyone coming through and the Council doesn't slack on that kinda stuff. Especially since she's a mage and strong. I'm wondering if she's a convict or illegal?"_

"I'd think if she was either of those we would've been notified. Regardless we constantly get information about those kinds of people. Our board is updated daily. Have you checked it? Is she on there?"

"_No. She isn't. She looks so sad though." _ Wendy blinks not sure what the mental status of a possible illegal has to do with any of this. Then it clicked.

"You like her!" Wendy latched on to the idea with a vise like grip.

"_What? NO, I just met her in passing on my route!" _

"And you had enough time to notice she was sad...I bet you could tell me exactly what she was wearing right down to if she wore make-up or not."

"_I could not!" _

"Did she wear any make-up? Any colors that might help us identify where she's from?"

"_No make-up. No odd colors, she was wearing a very nice black skirt and white blouse. Her hair was up...no tattoos I could see either. No wedding band." _

"I KNEW IT! You do like her!"

"_That proves nothin'!" _

"Why else would you remember that she's not wearing a wedding band? You know her name?"

"_Yeah." _

"What is it? Maybe we could look it..."

"_I'm not telling you!" _Natsu didn't understand but for some reason the idea that she wanted to know his mage's name bothered him. It's not that he didn't trust Wendy, it just seemed...like he wanted to keep it to himself for a little while longer. Just until he figured out why that name seemed familiar at least. The younger sibling noticing Natsu's irrational defensive response to requesting her name immediately knows to back off. His dragon was already at the surface (hell it was chilling right in front of her face) she didn't need to agitate it too much. Male dragons where a picky lot, occasionally moody if you weren't aware of what set them off. Thankfully Wendy was one herself and on a gut level understood them and it helped that Natsu was blood. She could play the sister card for the most part but this response was a sharp and curt one that he rarely used. Oh yes, there was something about this girl and her brother wasn't going to share even the most basic information about her if he could help it.

Curiouser, and curiouser.

"Alright, alright. Well, I'd say try to get to know her and see if you can figure anything out. Maybe she'll let something slip. No point in worrying mom and dad about something that might not even be that big of an issue."

With a sigh and a flash of light Natsu was back in his human form scratching the back of his head in irritation. Wendy wrinkles her nose playfully. "Natsu! Clothes!"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah." As a rule dragon's had very little shame. They where always naked in their other forms. What makes this form all that more different except that it seems much more fragile? But they had to make it a habit to at least practice the art of modesty as most humans would be quite upset by the sight. As it was Wendy, while not embarrassed, didn't particularly care to see her brother in such a state, at least not without scales. Waiting until he pulled on some boxers she pats his arm. "Don't worry, big brother, I know you'll figure it out."

_I just hope he does it before he makes a mess..._

Friday morning Lucy was at work a whole hour early. Why? Because Erza had made it her personal mission to help them get in better shape. She had taken it upon herself to wake them all up before dawn and put them through hellacious training. She was exhausted and it was only eight in the morning. She slumped in her office chair and leaned back. Her back was sore from the sword swings and her thighs burned from the squats. The red-headed demon hadn't even broken a sweat. But she understood her reasoning. If she wasn't around they needed to be able to at least have other skills than magic to get away from or hold off danger until help arrives. It still sucked wyvern balls.

Just because she understood where she was coming from didn't mean that she was alright with the suffering. Just then her purse vibrates causing Lucy to start a bit. Pulling out the odd box she frowns at it. It was a cellular phone. Apparently on this world everyone had one. The girls rather thought them foolish but had purchased some 'unlocked' ones at Erza's insistence. She said they could contact each other like with lacriminas. After reading about how cellphone companies worked, Lucy and Juvia worked out a spell on all three of their phones to operate just like a normal cell phone but without the foolishness of paying for air. They even choose companies they liked the sounds off. No one choose the one who's logo looked like a partially destroyed moon. It was a text from Juvia about how she had just gotten a glimpse of "Grey-sama" on her way to her office and had stopped to take a quick picture.

Lucy stares at the phone. "Juvia, I love you but you are bordering on creepy." she mutters as she enlarges the picture to get a better look at it. He was handsome, in a rather cool way. Once again, if his arms where any indication he was in good shape. The metal cylinders where there but she wasn't sure if she had the heart to tell the girls that they did not denote anything other than he would be very helpful in a black out. The girl got excited over very little and since she could remember never did. Now she just had to be worried about this becoming an unhealthy obsession.

Like her and Mr. Deliveryman. At least she recognized it and attempted to curb her desire at ten-thirty on the dot to get a running start so she could throw herself onto his person as soon as he came through the door.

That was just disturbing.

She knew his name. Could never forget it, even when she tried. It had seemed to wiggle down into the crevices of her mind and refused to move. She insisted on calling him "Mr. Deliveryman" for the first few days to keep him from getting too close and to help her to remember why she was here. He didn't seem to appreciate her attempts one bit and had made it a personal mission to annoy her until she snapped and said his name (last) or yelled. Strangely he seemed happy with both. Yesterday however he had managed to get her to say his first name all without making her angry. She wasn't sure how to take it either. But she had to admit it was ingenious. He had come in with a large box. Which wasn't too odd. Apparently Ichiya had a bit of a side business in perfumes. Eccentric, yes, stupid, no, and apparently he rolled in the dough. But what was odd was what was written on the side of the box.

"This goes to Ichiya. Not Sue." She read it out loud as he walked in and knelt to place it on the side of the door. He stops. "Oh, yeah sure. His office open I can put it in there." Lucy had unthinkingly got up to helpfully open the door for him, not at all registering it. After putting the package down and her signing for it the infuriating man had then looked down at Lucy like he had just won some sort of prize. "See? It's not so hard. Besides. Anybody can be a Mr. Deliveryman to you. I'd rather be Natsu to you Lucy. See ya tomorrow." He waved and walked out the door leaving a perplexed Lucy behind. It wasn't until she frowns. No Sue worked in their office...

….

….

Sinking into her chair she covered her blushing face and had to fight muffle a little squeal before slowly banging her head on the desk. Damn him. But it was good. He had tricked her fair and square.

_I bet anything this is some sort of sick game to him. _

Anytime she said his name it made her feel weird. He seemed to have no issues at all with saying _her _name. But then this was Earthland. Of course he wouldn't. She tried practicing it at home to get the feel of it but for some reason it wouldn't work. She could say other people's names just fine. But his got her all in knots. Her stomach churned sometimes when she said his whole name. It rattled her tight control of her emotions. But then so did the man himself. She _didn't _like it. It made her feel vulnerable.

Last time she felt vulnerable very bad things happened.

But this man seemed to make it his mission to poke and prod her until she snapped. But he was smarter than he let on...and she could really appreciate that. Damn it, why did she have to have a soft spot for sly intelligence and great arms? Gods only knew what he had planned for her today. To her chagrin, she kind of looked forward to it.

Natsu sat in his truck thinking quietly. Yesterday, he had been a little bit of a butt. But he had gotten a rise out of her and got her to say his name instead of that stupid: "Mr. Deliveryman." Frowning in thought he perks as he smells the local coffee shop right down the street from Tri-men's real estate, Fairy Tail, start a new roast. Thinking back he noticed that she always had coffee...but it smelled very weak. Like perhaps she didn't like the taste of it. Thinking about this realms coffee, it's quite disgusting in many cases, especially if your used to the Sugette of home. Fairy Tail was owned by a family of mages and they put extra care into their drinks. Maybe...yeah. Mira and Lisanna's good at this. Besides Lucy had not been forthcoming about where shes' from or what brought her to Magnolia. Not that he expected her to blab but usually polite talk earned a few facts. She was tight lipped more than usual. But he had successfully gotten through that shield of hers and knew how to do it. Now it was just a matter of making her feel comfortable enough to allow him to remain there. Hopping down from the truck he grins and hurries over.

The cafe was like any other typical menu and many humans. Natsu wrinkled his nose a bit at the smell of so many. He didn't need to read the menu. What he wanted wasn't going to be on there. All "others" ordered from the hidden menu. Once up front he grins. "I need a medium Sugette one large iced Sugette, extra don, and a chocolate orange croissant to go please." Mira blinks. "Two drinks? That hard of a day, Natsu?" she giggles as she types in the order for Lisanna and Elfman to work on.

"Nope. One's for a girl. Put it on the Dragneel tab please."

"Not a problem.." Mira froze her matchmaking radar suddenly going into overdrive. "WHO?"

"You know female mages who came in here with blonde hair and brown eyes?"

"No...I don't think so."

"Hmm so she hasn't come by here yet...probably doesn't know, then."

"Know what!?" Mira was all but salivating at the tempting idea of trying to get her hands into his love life. She'd been trying for years.

"One medium Jade special one large iced Jade Special, extra don, and a chocolate orange croissant to go at the bar!"

"Oh that's me I got to go! Se ya later Mira!"

"Wait! Natsu!?"

But the energetic man was gone.

At ten-thirty on the dot Lucy stops what she's doing and leans back into the chair and braced for impact. It always felt like ground zero to her here after he left. She was surprised when instead of blowing in, like he usually does he stands at the glass door, hands full and gestures for help. She scanned the box making sure no snarky tricks where written on there. He's never needed help before...but he **did **have a lot of boxes this time. Never being one to ignore a person in need she quickly gets up to get the door for him. "Thanks."

"That's a awful lot of boxes. I didn't think Mr. Kotobuki ordered more things..."

"Hey, Lucy, about yesterday, I just wanted to apologize. It was kinda sneaky. It's just I feel old when you call me Mr. Dragoneel. I'm not **that **old. And Mr. Deliveryman is a term you could use for anyone. I'd just like to be called by my name, is that OK?" He could see the gears in her head turning, connecting dots, but missing more than half the picture, her suspicion immediately lowered. "Look, I even brought a peace offering. I noticed you don't drink a lot of coffee and since your new to the town I thought I'd bring you something that's a local favorite at the coffee shop down the street." he holds out the drink cup and the pastry. "This stuff will taste way better than any coffee I've ever had. I dunno what they do to it but it's great."

Looking at him she tentatively takes the cup and sniffs it curiously. Eyebrows rising suddenly she looks down at it and takes a sip. Her eyes lighten immediately at the familiar taste and that living spark pops back in. That spark that he had only stirred up in anger before. "What do they call this!? It's just like...er delicious!"

"They called it the Jade special, whatever that means, but they said it was a favorite among those who don't like coffee. They make it themselves. A friend of mine always gets it. I thought you might like this better than coffee." It was rather cute, he decided, the way she attempted to hide behind the cup. "And they make all their pastries in-house. This one is one of my favorites. What do you say? Forgive me? Maybe we can be friends?" He gives her his best puppy dog eyes.

Lucy feels a faint blush dust over her cheeks. "Well...I guess that's fine."

"Great! It was really bothering me that I did that yesterday. Oh, crap I gotta go! I have more deliveries to make! See you Monday OK!?" he then hefts the large boxes again and goes to leave. "Wait, wasn't there a delivery for here?"

"No...I just had to stop by to give you that and apologize. These are for down the street." He easily kicks the door open and is edging his way out.

"Natsu?" freezing he looks back to the voice that actually called his name.

"Thank you." He nods smiling at her and disappearing. Lucy looks down at the drink and pastry and can't help but feel a spark of happiness. He had balanced all that stuff just to make sure he had time to make it here. That was kind of...sweet. Fairy Tail? Huh? Maybe she needed to go investigate this place. If they served this there had to be "others" there!

Looking back towards her office he smirks. At least dropping the tip about Fairy Tail will get her around others. Maybe more could be learned that way. Natsu easily sips his drink as he dumps a empty large box he'd been carrying it in. If she knew that the only real delivery was the little box on top he doubted she would've came as close to him or listened as hard as she did. So what if the bottom most box had only contained the drink holder and his one drink...he still had to focus to keep it balanced. He'd be very upset if his drink had spilled. It added a real air of effort to his act. Part of him feels a little guilty about tricking her the other didn't. He was a dragon after all and nothing he did was...malicious. Dragons played games to win, but usually in good fun. They rarely played with prey and while he did realized that he was hunting Lucy it was certainly in good spirits and she was not prey but rather a _prize_.

Now if someone got in the way of his hunt...

Or attempted to steal _his _prize...

Well he wasn't sure his good sportsmanship would extend to them. With a dark look he hops back up into his truck.


	4. Fairy Tail

**Chapter 3: Fairy Tail**

**(Authors Notes: Totally a set up chapter to give you an idea of how things start to play out. Totally set up, not alot of plot advancement, I know. But I start hopping and you need a idea of what Fairy Tail is like and why things happen the way they do.)**

**About a week later...**

Natsu sat there in the darkened booth looking at his cup in thought, the candle light flickering weakly against the warm red of his cup. Inevitably Lucy would come here now. But he had to make sure everyone plays their parts right.

"Frost-tard."

"What Fiery-freak?"

"If you see a blonde mage with brown eyes, hands off and no telling her anything about me and my family...got it?" Gray sits back and glares at him.

"Why the hell should I listen to what you want anyway?"

"Because if you don't I will roast you and eat you and then pick my teeth with whatever icicle you happened to attempt to hurt me with. Same goes for anyone else to tries." The ice mage glares not liking his tone and especially not the visuals he was getting.

"Your unusually descriptive and talkative today. What's the real deal? You trying to court this chick?"

"Maybe."

"Why are you telling me this? I might flirt with her just to piss you off."

"Do it and I hurt you. Remember Gajeel and Levy's incident with that Droy guy who attempted to sneak a kiss?"

"Damn." The raven haired man winces as he remembered the popping sounds that came from the poor man's ribs.

"Yeah, I won't be as nice. Try me." Gray thought for a moment long and hard. As much as he decided he liked irritating Natsu, and spent many a happy evenings here at Fairy Tail fighting and yelling at him out on the patio, he also knew that Natsu rarely asked favors of him with so few insults thrown in. Which meant that Natsu was actually hunting. While rare it had happened once or twice within the past 300 years he had known him. It was terrifying. When dragon's hunted, be it for sport, revenge, or love, you got out of their way; and so he, wisely, did.

"Whatever, man. I'll pass the word around."

"Thanks."

* * *

"The Fairy Tail huh?" Erza stared up at the place in curiosity. Lucy nods.

"Yeah, they have something they call the _Jade _special. It tastes exactly like the _Sugette_ of home."

"Juvia has heard of this place. It is supposed to have the best coffee in town." Lucy is staring up at the sign thoughtfully. _I wonder if this place was made by Others like us? It would be nice to talk to people without having to watch what you say every thirty seconds._

"Lucy! We must go in!"

"Yes we _MUST." _Juvia echo's Erza's comment while bouncing up and down. Lucy looks confused.

"Well we are but what's the hurry?" she blinks as she suddenly finds both her arms locked with theirs as she is physically lifted and carried towards the shop.

Erza points. "They have a Chocolate strawberry, crème cake!"

"Gray-sama is in there!" Lucy sighs as they have to all turn sideways to get into the door. They wouldn't let her go. Something about her being a 'flight risk.'

"I can't see that because I'm facing the door frame." Both girls keep walking and only let her go once they are firmly in line.

"That was unnecessary. I wanted to come here remember?" Neither one was listening as Erza was pressed against their bakery glass, leaving not only finger prints but drool lines too. Juvia was staring off towards the back corner where a rowdy group of young men had gathered. The shop was surprisingly deep inside consisting of two levels one patio on the back and a corresponding one upstairs above. The décor was artsy, but warm. Typical coffee house tables and booths where scattered about for people to work on laptops or just talk. The stairs leading up where hidden behind a wall to the right of the location where drinks and food was picked up. The glass in the front of the shop was U.V. Tinted and gave the place, even at this time of night, a darker more cozy feel. There where pictures on the walls and paintings many of which look fantastical to Earthlandian's but remind the Others of home. There was a fire place set directly across from the cash register. It was lit and many of the smaller patrons where making smores while their parents sipped anything from lattes to wine on the circular couch surrounding it. But it was what was above the fireplace that really caught her attention though. To anyone else it would seem like just a hokey tapestry. But to those from Jade...it meant everything. The Crest emblazoned on the tapestry was that of the Draconian Embassy, clearly marking this place as under it's protection and as a safe house for Others in danger.

_Natsu suggested this place...and bought me the Sugette...could he know? Perhaps be a descendant of one of the watcher's here? He said his friend got the Jade special...maybe he's just a friend of someone who knows? _

Just then boisterous banter and activity erupts from the far back corner of the shop drawing her attention. Lucy recognized "Gray-sama" from the pictures Juvia was sending her every time she saw the man. He wasn't bad looking at all, Lucy had to admit. Even if he seemed a bit...cold. He was fussing and at someone next to him and shaking his fist. Someone that looked far too familiar...

Oh damn. _Speak of the oni and he shall appear. Don't make eye contact. Don't make eye contact, act natural. Don't draw attention to yourself..._

"**GRAY-SAMA!? OVER HERE~!" **

"**I demand the Chocolate strawberry cake!" **

"Uh...a slice?"

"**The cake in it's entirety."**

"The whole cake..." The girl with dark blue hair and overalls looks a bit flummoxed.

_The gods hate me._

Gray looks up at the cry and fights a wince. "Ugh...oh boy." Natsu looks up at him.

"What?"

"Remember the creepy chick that got the director's position at work I was telling you about? You know the one who would hide in the planters and go diving with the fish just to take pictures of me?"

"Awww, your so popular."

"Shove it. Yeah well, that's her." he nods to the line. Natsu looks over curiously. "She's not bad looking. Great legs."

"Scary, creeper."

"Says the man not wearing a shirt it's no wonder she stalks you. Free show..." he comment trails off as he notices a blonde head attempting to hide behind the woman waving happily at Gray. Eyes narrowed in thought he frowns and subtly tilts his head up to take a deep breath.

"She's here."

"I just told you that."

"Not yours. Mine." he smirks and leans back casually. He didn't think it would pan out so quickly.

"She's not mine! Wait yours? What's she look like?"  
"You'll see her. I think your creeper is her friend and I doubt she's going to want to sit anywhere else than here and that's just fine by me." He grins.

* * *

Lucy sighs as she watches the red head walk off with the cake platter carefully balanced in her hands. Lucy quickly walks up. "I...am looking for the Jade special?" she looks around the menu. "But I can't seem to find it." she says contritely to the second cashier. Her tag proudly proclaimed her name as "Lisanna." She had bright blue eyes and short platinum colored hair. She eyed Lucy carefully then smiles happily. "Oh, don't worry. You just need the special menu. Here, if you put in your cell number here I'll send you the menu. Did you still want the Jade special or would you wait until your on our special text messaging list?" She's bright but she speaks in a carefully modulated tone that speaks of the need for a bit of secrecy. Lucy, doesn't hesitate to accept and in less than two minutes she has text with the menu on it and a coupon for a free pastry for signing up. She blinks as she reads the magical words contained within the text. The place apparently worked also as a information hub and sent out alerts and news as it filtered through their information network.

To say that Lucy was impressed would be a understatement. She choose a cheese danish with a flaky crust as her freebie. Looking around for Erza she found the woman already talking with a long haired woman that resembled "Lisanna" quite strongly.

_Siblings. Gotta be. _She walked over balancing her plate and drink. "AH. This is Ms. Strauss. She runs this shop with her siblings." Lucy nods to the woman.

"It it a pleasure to meet you Ms..."

"Mira."

"I..."

"You'll have to get used to it sometime." The woman giggles gently. She had already eyed the women carefully and decided that they where all on her 'list' of available women. Though she rather thought that the young mage before her was probably 'off-limits.' The dating scene didn't even get a chance for this one. She giggles again. "In this world names aren't much of anything. Punishment for ill use of a name is severe here, though, so you don't have to worry too much about it." Lucy nods. "I'm...Hear...Lucy. Lucy Heartphilia." She bows gently. Mira smiles gently. "Erza had told me that you all are new here. Well your more than welcome to rest here. It must be very difficult adapting to life here. It's very...backwards in many ways but freeing in others. I think you'll like it."

Juvia hurries up. "I have the perfect seat! It's right near _him." _Mira looks at the woman in confusion. "Him?"

Erza sighs. "She's fallen for someone and it seems he's here right now."

"Look uh, Juvia, wouldn't you rather sit out on the patio? It's very nice outside. Maybe upstairs instead?"

"No. Juvia wants to be near Gray-sama, and his friend made space for all three of us. It would be rude to say no after he went through all that work." Lucy looks over to see Natsu having moved the one nearby table to butt up against his. He's arranging the chairs and grins cheekily at her.

"That the girl? Whoa. Great rack."

"You should shut up now before I forget that I've known you so long and kill you by mistake, slush-sucker."

"Oh, touchy. I'm just stating a fact."

"So was I. Besides you'll be fine. You have Ms. Stalker with the great legs."

Gray frowns as he looks at Natsu. "Your gonna use _my _suffering to get what you want?"

Natsu grins. "Yeah so?"

"I hate you so much."

"Glad I could be of service." Juvia walks over and smiles shyly at Gray.

"Uh...hey, Juvia. It's good to see you again."

"Juvia did not know that Gray-sama would be here."

_Sure you didn't..._Gray looks off sourly. Lucy sighs and walks after her. Natsu smirks. "I didn't expect you to come in the evening."

"It's the only time I could arrive with my friends." She answers a little unsure of how to deal with his sudden appearance. Lucy was a girl of order, of progress made in a fair and expected fashion. She knew that at 10:30 am every day she has to deal with him for five to ten minute increments at a time. With his overwhelming personality she was quite alright with just that. She was in her safe zone with her friends and a quiet night at a coffee shop of talking and here he is. While she thought he looked great in his uniform she was very upset to discover that the uniform didn't really do anything for him. Well nothing like what a nice pair of jeans and a black shirt did. The black contrasted with his hair nicely and complemented his eyes. He looked dangerous...and in charge.

_Of his route maybe._ She snorts faintly. But he seemed well liked here. Respected even. Impressive for a Earthlander. She looks at Natsu. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"A guy can't just relax with some friends?"

"I guess. It's just I didn't think you'd want to be on this side of town when your off of work." she looks down into her cup thoughtfully as she stirs the foam into the liquid. Natsu watches eyes quietly. "It's a nice place to relax regardless of it's location. Besides, several of my friends are always found here. I should introduce you to some. Like her." he smiles and nods to a table occupied by one lone small woman with wavy blue hair brown eyes concentrating behind glasses as she reads a book and scribbling vigorously into a notebook " Her name's Levy. You and Levy would get along great, I think. She's a librarian and really smart. She has a knack for languages." Lucy is taken aback a bit and blinks. But then this wasn't so odd. Natsu being such a social person would want to make sure that someone new had many friends as soon as possible. At least that was her theory at least. "Why would you suggest her?"

"I noticed you had a new paperback that she was cooing over when I was last in the office. The author is obscure but the fact that you found them tells me that your a reader. Then there was that moment when you where writing something in the book wearing those glasses...it was then that you reminded me of her." He shrugs. Lucy blinks and looks surprised at his attention to detail. "Any who, I can introduce you two. If you'd like."

"She seems busy, besides I haven't introduced you to..."

"Natsu, it's good to see you out side of work." She places her plate down, already a quarter of the cake missing. Lucy idly thought that she would _kill_ to have her kind of metabolism.

"Erza." he nods to her. "Good to see you not ordering those poor sops around the office."

"Whoa, whoa, hold it. You two know each other?"

"She works a few blocks from you as a office manager. She's the only girl and the men treat her like a goddess."

"I simply demand respect."

"They bow to you when you walk past."

"As they should."

For some reason she wasn't too surprised that Natsu not only knew Erza but somehow was already her friend. It was fascinating...and a bit disconcerting. Maybe she should find a way to encourage him to back off. Maybe she should mention to Erza her worry...

Natsu noted in his peripheral vision the expressions flitting over Lucy's face. She was starting to think about running. Perhaps he was circling too close, too soon and setting off her warning bells. He needed her to be comfortable with him...relaxed even. If she retreated behind that wall again he would make no progress tonight... sending a quick text he listens to Erza as she explains why the men are happy with her ruling them. Gray is half listening in faint horror and half trying not to be suffocated by a clingy Juvia. So far everything else is working out. He focused on Juvia and remembers that she was the director of the local Aquarium. He looks at Gray and grins.

_I'm just about done...Maybe I can make it out of here while he's still distracted. I'll be alright going home alone. I set spells all along my route just in case over the last week._ She carefully stacked her dirty dishes and prepared for a hasty exit when another steaming cup of Sugette was placed in front of her. Lucy starts as the seat next to her is pulled out and a stack of books is placed down next to her with a little more force than necessary. Looking up she blinks as she sees the blue haired girl from before standing there with a mug of her own.

."Hi, I'm Levy. I hope you don't mind but I thought you could use some company."

* * *

Lucy trudged back into the apartment with a cooing Juvia behind her. She had not intended to stay until closing. The shop closed at Midnight! The last bus was at 10:30. They would've had to walk if Levy's husband hadn't offered to take them home. The man was outright scary with piercings all over his face, wild black hair and permanent scowl. His car could fit them all and it was obvious that Lev was the nice one of the two. Levy was very nice. They had exchanged emails and Levy was excited about Lucy's hobby of writing. Lucy had all but forgotten about it and really had only mentioned it in passing But Levy had latched on to it tightly and they had talked for hours. Thus ending with her not getting home until the next morning. Not that Juvia or Erza seemed to mind. They where wrapped up in talking or clinging to the small group that had gathered about the table all on good terms, even if violent ones at times. And all more than happy with drinking things from the Secret Menu. All except Levy and Natsu. Interestingly both of them seemed to be Earthlandians. Not Jadeites. She had a lot to think about and was exhausted. She looked at the clock on her dresser. The numbers read "1:05am."

Thank gods it was Saturday.

* * *

Natsu came strolling in around two in the morning satisfied with his progress so far. His smile however fades as he comes face to face with his father. The elder Dragneel had long red hair and snapping green eyes. He eyed his sons immediate bristling. "Welcome home."

"Thanks."

"You've been a bit distracted lately. Your Mother and I are getting concerned."

"Nothing to be concerned about. Dad. I can handle it."

"Oh, like that time you destroyed an entire small city to capture one convict?"

"I was like 800 Dad, cut me some slack."

"Oh and your so old now. Look I didn't come here to fight."

"Then why did you bring that up!? You know how I feel about it."

"Who is she?"

"Who is who?" Natsu's already guarded thoughts suddenly tighten and bristle even more.

His mother had gently tried for the past two nights at dinner and in passing asking if he found someone who sparks his intrest. He had refrained from commenting that he had or hadn't. Simply shrugged and moved on. He really didn't want to talk to his **parents **about the feelings he was possibly developing for a certain blonde mage, who may, or may not be here of legal means. That would just start a huge investigation and no doubt scare her off. With a last name such as his the instant his father showed up she'd immediately put two and two together and his chances of winning her subtlety would dissipate. She would never let him in again and he'd have to resort to more barbaric ways of getting her. Not that he didn't enjoy those he'd just rather her be truly sure he wouldn't hurt her when he roared at her while in human form. Having witnessed a untaught female's response to such a thing happened, he found it to be more hassle than it was worth. Frowning darkly he glares at his dad.

"I was where you are once. I know the look of a male hunting."

"Then you know to leave me alone and let me handle it."

"You are too young to effectively handle courtship. Is she human?"

"Of a sort."

"Elf?"

**snort **_**"**_Like they could handle a fire dragon. I'm fine and I've discovered ways of winning her regard that aren't as old fashioned as yours."

"You'll just scare her off."

"No you will which is why I'm demanding you stay out of it. You'll scare her off and then I'll be pissed I don't want to be pissed. I just want to earn my mate."

The sudden silence was deafening. Igneel had thought that Natsu was simply going through a phase. Having a crush if you will. But to use the "M"-word so suddenly meant something else. Natsu had frozen. He had refused to think too deeply into his drive to get closer to the young woman but now that it came out he had to admit. Making her **'**_**his' **_for a dragon usually entailed more than simply dating. No wonder her name had seemed 'familiar.' It wasn't that he'd heard it before it was because his soul recognized her for who _she_ was to _**him**__._ As this thought sank into the younger dragon's head he found a slow grin beginning to spread across his face. The self inflicted rules he'd placed upon himself about the limits he could and couldn't do because she didn't know evaporated into a puff of smoke.

_She was __**his. **_

And as per-Draconian law, anything shy of illegal made winning his mate fair. Granted she was obviously ignorant of Draconian law. They rarely taught it now apparently in the other realm. If she had she would've already pegged him for what he really was and would've picked up on his patterns and be working her own game.

He almost had pity on her.

Almost.

"_Ignorance of the law does not make you immune."_ Was his mother's favorite saying when he was younger and attempting to get out of something he did wrong. Turning on his heel he left his father standing in the foyer as he strided to his room ignoring the elders demands for answers. He needed to plan in earnest now. Luckily, nothing he's done so far would detract from his intentions.

_Let the games Really begin. _

Elsewhere Lucy shivers as she curls up in bed. Where did that sudden chill come from?


	5. Stop Thinking, Stop Being safe

**Chapter 4: Stop Thinking, Stop Being Safe**

(**Gasp! A new chapter!** **Actually it was more like the previous chapter was getting *really* long so it got split into this one at a viable stopping point. So this was more than half done. Just figured I'd finish it out while still in the Bewitched mode before trying to shift back into gear for Hawkeye. All of your reviews make me so stoked! I just want to reveal so much at once! But I can't do that as it's overload even for me. Anywho, you know the drill I don't own the characters and all that good stuff. Just the story.) **

The next three months went something like this to Lucy:

Monday through Friday she was up with the sun to work out with Erza shower eat then sit at work from 9 to5, home to eat, take off the itchy Earthland "suit" and rest. Friday nights she would go with the girls to Fairy Tail to drink and talk with her friends, old and new, well into the morning hours. Saturdays she slept in, pittled around the house or any other errands she needed done and Sunday's she truly spent at home resting. She was happy with her pattern and her new life. It had a order a mundaneness that was refreshing. There was only one thing that seemed hell bent upon messing with her happy little pattern. Just one thing.

One person.

Natsu Dragneel.

The man was like clock work himself. Every day Monday through Friday at 10:30 he comes in with a delivery or simply a smile saying unnecessary things (Like: "You look good today, Luce." or "Hey, why don't we go get coffee sometime after work? Just the two of us?") which would completely throw her off for the rest of the day. He would be there every Friday and always saved her a chair near him. He would make sure she had her drink and make them hold her favorite pastry for her.

He was...too nice, too accommodating.

If she had allowed herself a fantasy, she would say that he would be, subtlety courting her. However she was no fool. Men didn't go for 'cute' girls. They went for Mysterious beauties, bombshells, and "super models." Not cute. And as thus, she convinced herself that he was just a great guy and good friend.

Until the first day of the third month she was working. She smiled up at him as he walked through the door. Her genuinely happy to see him smile. "Morning, Natsu. How's the route today?"

"It's great. Especially now."

"Oh? Whys that?" she chuckles.

"Because I'm here and I have a question to ask you"

"Alright. Go for it."

"Will you go on a date with me?" she had blinked.

"Uh...Natsu. I can't."

"Why not? Is there someone else?" For a moment Natsu's features had darkened dangerously.

"No. It's just I don't want to mess up what we have."

"What do we have?" He looks at her thoughtfully.

" A really great friendship. If we attempt a relationship and it doesn't work out could we be sure that we could move on and not let it effect us? That we could go back to the way it was?"

"It would work out. You just have to be willing to try."

"You don't know that."

"Yeah, I do. And now I'm going to help you realize it too. Sometimes, you gotta stop playing it so safe princess." he smiles at her tips his hat and walks out of the door as if all was normal.

Lucy takes a breath and fights to slow down the rapid rate of her heart. Why did that **hurt**? She had physically felt a knife twist in her chest as she had turned him down. It wouldn't work. He was from Earthland, she a Mage from Jade. She could never stay here even if it worked out. Not forever anyway and she couldn't ask him to leave his friends and family. Best to stop it now. Encouraged by her logic she only hoped that he didn't write her off already even as a friend. She didn't think she could survive that.

* * *

The next few days it was like it never happened. Which cheered and perplexed Lucy. Oh not that she was as vain to think that his life would be over by her rejection but such occurrences can make things odd between people for a long time. But Natsu just smiled and treated her like nothing out of the ordinary happened to which she was very grateful. And she honestly thought he had given up on attempting anything despite his proclamation before.

But then it started to happen.  
All her friends where turning on her. Oh not in the anger sense but...'

"Lucy, have you noticed the way Natsu looks at you? I think he likes you!" Levy had said on one of her Friday nights.

"You know, Natsu was in earlier asking us to hold a extra Orange chocolate croissant for you this morning, because he knew you had a busy day ahead of you. Isn't that sweet!?" Mira-Jane cooed as she handed the cash over one morning.

"All I'm saying is that Ash-for-brains-never looks at girls. Thought he was gay for the longest." Gray had snorted in laughter one night Natsu had to leave early.

"Juvia thinks that Natsu-san, is attempting to win your attentions, Lucy. Natsu-san seems very nice. Maybe you should try one date?"

Even Erza! Her stalwart Amazon-I-eat-dragon's-balls-for-late-night-snacks, bestie!

"Hm. Natsu makes a excellent friend. Whatever girl he chooses to court will be very lucky indeed."

She could NOT escape them!

She knew all of this! They didn't need to keep telling her...she grumbles quietly as she cleans up. Thankfully the next week or so she was off for the holidays. Which she planned on staying home for the whole time with Egg Nog (with REAL Nog in it. It's just not the same without the booze), a good book, Christmas music and festive lights. She looks at her desk calender as she cleared the papers from on top of it.

And all her fantasies about a quiet and peaceful Christmas and New Years shattered.

"December 24th...Local Business Christmas Party at the Alberona Auberge*." The local businesses of this street always got together and threw their workers a huge Christmas party every year at the local five star hotel. It would be rude in her first year of working to not show up. And today was...the 23rd!

Luckily finding something to wear wasn't a problem. Erza had a strange fascination with shopping and wearing cute things. If she didn't have anything in her own closet she was sure Erza would allow her to borrow something. Push came to shove she could conjure up something simple. Maybe she'd even let down some of her Earthland skin. Just enough to make it look like she put on makeup and got her hair styled. Now that she thought about it Erza had mentioned how excited she was about the party. Not only will she get to dress up but she also got to eat lots of cake!

Once again Lucy wanted that woman's metabolism.

Who did she have to kill? Seriously.

* * *

**December 24th 6pm**

The Alberona, was a classy hotel and the affair was, black tie but surprisingly not stuffy. Everyone was friendly, a few where a little too friendly and the dance floor was always packed. She avoided it as she did not know Earthland dances. She rather thought it simple but would rather not like to test the theory and be proven wrong. She looked around and wondered how with all the candles and wreaths everywhere and all these women wearing so much perfume why no one had spontaneously combusted. Ichiya, especially. Shifting uncomfortably, the young mage sighs. She worked like a dog every morning with Erza, why did her little black dress **still** have to be tight on her! If it wasn't for something called "Spanx" she's sure she would never have fit the dress. If she had any other option that was appropriate and the conjuring was a bit too flashy, even on the tame side. Shifting uncomfortably she sighs and looks longingly at the buffet laid out. Maybe just one taste? One chocolate covered strawberry? It goes well with Champagne she heard.

The dress and the Spanx both broke out into rambunctious laughter at that.

'That shit ain't happening.' Is what her stomach said vindictively.

So she walks around and chats with those in attendance, making a polite show and schmoozing. Finally a skill from Jade that's played in her benefit. Suddenly she sees a streak of red fly past her and three men running after it. Lucy f reverently prays that she isn't fired for that. She hurries over to Erza. As fast as she could in those stilettos, completely unaware of the set of eyes watching her every movement from the shadows.

"What are you doing!?"

"He was sniffing me! Do you know how creepy that is?"

"Oh..." she scurries over and struggles to kneel down next to her boss along with the other three Realtors. Eve was propping his head up, Hibiki was 'helping him up by a hand as Ren was offering him some wine. "Mr. Ichiya, I am so sorry, are you...?"

"She's so modest! And healthy~! That's to be expected with such a fine perfume."

"Excuse me?" Lucy blinks. Her boss was so weird, she goes to get up and stops as she realizes that she can't. Not without help. Three sets of eyes perk and immediately attempt to 'help' her. She knew what their help consisted of and really didn't want them to touch her. She suddenly attempts to stand to avoid their lecherous hands.

"Damn this dress..." she mutters softly. She feels a warm hand touch her elbow and another wrap around her waist lifting her back to her feet. Whoever it was wasn't even trying to lift her. She gasps in surprise as she looks up into the last set up eyes she really wanted to see right now.

"Easy, there. Can't have you hurting anything." How the hell did that man make a basic black suit look so delicious? They seemed to have forgotten all about her. Which was fine by her. But she was right there! Lucy fought the urge to draw attention to herself by pulling away from Natsu's too intimate grasp. He _could _let go now.  
Really.

Suddenly sweating in this outfit would be really bad._ Stop it heart! I command you. Wait, no my heart stopping would be worst! Just...slow down a bit. Ugh he needs to __**stop **__moving his finger like that!_

"Natsu! I'm glad you could come!" Ichiya immediately recovers and shakes his hand heartily.

"Thank you for inviting me sir. I am just the delivery man."

"But without you, my business wouldn't be where it is today! You Natsu my, friend, are a life saver!"

Natsu chatted easily with Ichiya and has to fight a laugh at the color Lucy's face was turning. Helpfully he rubs the fingers around her waist in a faintly circular motion.

_She can turn darker than that...go figure. She's going to try and kill me, but I don't care. This feels too good. _He had noticed her as soon as she walked in. That dress was sin. Off the shoulder, long sleeve, pencil skirt that left every curve open for his perusal. Not that he was complaining, except, there where others looking. **That **he could complain about. Especially since Lucy decided to drop some of her mortal shell. It made her look even more luscious, and luminous than normal. Don't get him started on her smell. She smelled better than anything on the buffet. Now if she laid on the buffet?_ Hmmm...Yes._

He easily, having had much years of practice, moved both of them away from Ichiya. He is happy to walk with her as long as she allows it.

"Thank you...I didn't think you'd be here tonight." She attempts to 'gently' disengage from him. He doesn't allow it initially. He wanted her to acknowledge it not attempt to gloss over. "It's nothing. I was just as surprised when Ichiya invited me." he grins.

"Y...you can let me go now."

"What if I enjoy holding you?"

"Natsu..."

"I'm just telling you the truth."

"That doesn't matter. We agreed..."

"You decided. **I** made a commitment to convince you otherwise."

"Yes well."

"Have you partaken of the buffet?" he smiles. He had been watching her. She had drunk some punch but stayed well away from food. That did not please Natsu. The baser part of him didn't like watching who he considered _his _woman not eating appropriately. " The Alberona makes very good food. You should really try the steak salad."

She blushes softly. "AH...no I'm OK. I'm not hungry."

She was lying he could smell it but it was more of a forlorn lie not one borne of spite or anger. She accepted all his other offerings of food before when he left it for her at Fairy Tail, so this was odd. He ran his hands gently down her waist and blinks at he odd bump. He smiles at her shudder. He leans into her ear and smiles. "Your wearing a girdle huh?"

Her cheeks explode with heat. "W-what? You...you...!"

"You don't need to wear those things. Your figure is great."

"I wouldn't be able to fit in this dress if I didn't. Wait, why am I telling you this!?" she hisses softly in his ear.

"Because you trust me, Lucy. Instinctively you know I'm trust worthy."

"Don't put words in my mouth. I never said that."

"You didn't have to." He begins to fill a plate with food. He smiles to himself.

"UGH you are so frustrating! Don't think I don't know what you've done." She stomps her foot pelutently at him causing a interesting bodily response in both of them.

"Help you out of a tight spot?"

"NO, with my friends. You had them try and talk you up to me!" She unthinkingly accepts the plate from him.

"Really? You'd think I'd stoop that low?" He goes back to make another plate and absently grabs two glasses of wine and wraps that arm around her pulling her to a small table in front of some windows.

"I...maybe. I can't put it past you." Lucy plops the plates down on the table in irritation. Natsu smiles looking at her. "Hmm...I'm not that bad. I may have mentioned my intentions towards you to one or two people..."

"Who you knew would come talk to me about it and guilt trip me.."

He stabs something on one of the plates and shoves it into her open mouth. "Huh. Try this, it's good. If they spoke to you it was something they decided to do."

"Oooo!Is that a pig in a blanket? Oh..that's good. Further more, I don't appreciate your high handedness!"

"Oh? How am I being high handed? This pasta salad is great, try some."

"Hmm that is good, could use a bit of salt though. That back there with Ichiya! I was fine getting up alone."

"You mean alright falling on your butt in front of the three men you know would **love** to 'help' you all over?"

"And your different how?"

"I will at least ask permission first. Wow this steak is tender. Here."

"Hm..medium just how I like it... You didn't just then!"

"I figured the need outweighed the manners."

"High handed. Hey, can I have another pig in a blanket?"

"Sure."

It wasn't until several people came over to talk (The lady of the hotel herself, Cana Alberona, pickled of course, Erza checking on me, even Mira wandering over and even dropping not so subtle hints) that Lucy frowns and starts at the realization that she was being forced fed. Stopping she stares at the plate in irritation. Both where more than half empty.

"Natsu. What. The. Hell?"

"You where hungry. You needed to eat."

"We just had a conversation about high handedness..."

"You requested more. That denotes acceptance."

"You...oh...I...UGH!" she spins on her heel and stomps off.

"You forgot your wine."

"I don't want it!"

"It's Moscato." She turns on her heel, yet again, to snatch it from him and then stomp off again all to the tune of his laughter.

"He is such a ass hole." she mutters softly looking out over the city where she came out onto a balcony. _The city had a cold beauty of it's own, here ten stories up,_ she silently admitted. Not the warm inviting beauty of Jade perhaps but acceptable in a pinch. She could not believe him! Sure she felt a little better due to eating a bit...and this wine was delicious..but still! She couldn't move even more! She frowns as she realizes she sees her breath and should probably act cold...it would be odd otherwise. No sooner did she wrap her arms about herself did stop. There was some sort of pattern to the lights on the far edge of town. She'd heard Ichiya mention it. Something about a new development and that they where going to be in charge of selling. Walking carefully forward she eyes the lights more closely while absently fingering the azure lacramina choker she wore. _Where have I seen that pattern before? _

So wrapped up in trying to figure out why the patterns looked familiar she didn't realize she was no longer alone. "It is lovely isn't it?" Lucy squeaks and jumps back towards the door in surprise. Frowning at the slim young man in front of her she recognized him as a Realtor of the real estate rival of her boss, Zentopia. Dan Straight, was his name if Lucy remembered correctly. The man always wore large suits with big shoulder pads in them. He always seemed to dress to try and make himself seem bigger, more impressive. To which, in Lucy's opinion he failed at miserably. He rather reminded her of a little boy playing dress up. However, the man had to have some skills as he won real estate agent of the year before she arrived. She looked at his short red hair, red eyes and underwhelming choice of clothing and sighs. _Here we go. _The man was a notorious and finicky flirt.

"Ah...your hair is beautiful! Those eyes, legs...hmm your chest! All so beautiful! So perfect! So exquisite~! You must come away with me, and we shall speak of our future children!" Lucy just stares at him kind of flabbergasted as to her next course of action. Was this guy serious?

"Oh, foolish me. You are chilled. Here, allow me to warm you..." He wraps her into his arms from behind and ever so slyly rubs his hands under her chest, successfully rubbing against the underside of her brassier. _This creep was groping her! OH...he can kiss his balls goodb..._she nearly stumbles forward but lands against a very warm, very firm chest. Looking up all the air rushes out of her lungs. Looking like a avenging angel from hell Natsu's eyes where cold with barely leashed fury. No doubt it would scare the crap out of most sane people. Petrify, those who where smart. Apparently Lucy fell into neither of those categories as she felt her self warm up way more than she should have.

_Hot damn._

The fire dragon takes a deep breath as if attempting to calm down only to freeze and smirk as he takes another breath as her smell all but engulfs him.

_Oh yeah...that's right, baby. Stop thinking so much just react. _

Natsu had his right hand around the man's throat and was holding the offending hand with his left.

"You where not given permission to touch. Especially not since she is a spoken for woman."

"No _real_ man would allow his lady, looking ever so tempting, out of his sight, and alone out here freezing. I was just doing what any male in his right mind would. You know, attempt to keep her company and warm her up." He smirks with just a bit of a lecherous tilt as he sucker punches Natsu. Lucy gasps in horror only to have her look melt into confusion. Dan was a amateur martial artist with some decent standing. She was pretty sure that punch should have hurt.

Natsu's head pops backward but his hold doesn't waver. He slowly tilts his head back towards the man you attempted to interfere with his hunt. Releasing the man's wrist he gently slides Lucy out of the way. She's forestalled from going back towards the tableau by a smiling Mira. "I think you should stay over here..."

"But...their going to hurt each other!"

"Well...one is going to hurt the other one that's for sure."

"Eh?"

Natsu suddenly smiles a very serene smile. The one he always cast at Lucy to put her at ease when anxious at work. For some reason it didn't work this time. Maybe because it was directed at someone else and the feel coming off of him spoke of barely contained violence. Somewhere in the background she hears Cana, the owner of the hotel, start a betting ring. Somehow Lucy's sure that's not normal but she was too engrossed in the action to really focus on it. Natsu gently released Dan's neck and carefully readjusted his clothes.

"I'm a fair man. Originally, I was going to just make you apologize and embarrass you. Now, you've pissed me off. And I'm just going to make you suffer..."

* * *

* Auberge- fancy way of saying "Inn" or "Hotel."


	6. New Years Resolution

**Authors Notes: It's a bit long...but I rather like this chapter. Forewarning it's almost ALL NaLu. More Dragon's culture being revealed and relationship progression ahead. Maybe even a bit mushy in spots. So sue me.**

"Do you know how stupid that was!?"

Natsu slumped in "the chair." It was what he and Wendy called the chair that was in the sitting room in the corner of Igneel's office and seemed specially reserved for family matters.

Natsu sighs. "It worked out."

"If our cover was blown, do you know how much clean up we would've had to do!? That Dan guy may be dumb but we've had to 'wipe' him before. It gets harder each time."

"He was messing with that which was not his." Natsu grumbled and pulled at his collar unbuttoning the first few buttons before pulling off his jacket. Ugh human formal wear was so confining...

"He saw an attractive human woman shivering in the cold alone, what do you think a healthy male would do? He has no clue what your claim was...you cannot just send a man to the hospital because he made you angry. We've had this conversation over a century ago. You better hope when he comes to he doesn't press charges." The elder watched in irritation as his son seems to disregard his chastisement in favor of rolling up his sleeves.

Natsu didn't really care if he did or not but he did care that it worked out in his favor regardless. Especially since Mira and Cana took it upon themselves to set them up. Force a date if, you will. Lucy apparently never broke promises and she made a tactical error in choosing to trust Mira with making the bet for her. Lucy lost, but instead of money she had to give her time to the victor.

Namely, him.

He looked up at his father. "What would you have done if a guy was feeling up Mom?" Igneel freezes his eyes flash gold for just a moment as his power suddenly spiked nearly loosing control of human form.

"This is not about me."

"OH. I see."

"Don't you use that tone with me, boy. Grandeeny is my Mate."

"And Lucy's mine. I don't see how it's any different."

"It's well-known that she is my mate...it is still debate-able if this Lucy is yours. I see no signs of a bond forming, which means it might just be wishful thinking on your part."

Natsu twitched at that.

"Watch it old man. She is mine. I know it. We just haven't had enough time together for the bond to take effect. You said it yourself, it's instinct. That I would just know."

"Yes, but your still young, it's possible that this is just a fluke. hormones. Especially since you have not brought her by to see us. She's not in any of our Embassy records as having come through. Nor have there been any records of the birth of a female mage of your description being born in the last four hundred years, since you claim she's a mage...I know you wouldn't be falling for an illegal... I'm beginning to think she doesn't even exist."

Natsu growls viciously towards his father who returns it just as harshly. "Why else would I get into a fight then?"

"Your like I was as a young dragon, hot-headed and impulsive."

"BUllSHIT. It's been decades since I've gotten into a fight like this." he stands up and steps towards his father. Igneel, however is king of his domain and doesn't back down, but instead steps up himself. "Did you or didn't you start this?"

"Sort of...but..."

"Then it seems that you just had a relapse didn't you?"

He could feel Natsu's already sensitive temper snap and so he pushed his advantage.

"She wasn't any where to be seen when we arrived, so as a viable witness she is missing and many couldn't even rightly say what started the fight, just that you had put your hands on him first. Which means it was *your* fault this fight started. Then you want to say because he groped your mate? Who we have no records of... Please. To put it plainly: Put up or shut up." He poked Natsu's chest to punctuate each word, only to end up dodging a fist that came scarily close to his face. He doesn't hesitate to lay into him with a few well placed punches to the gut, that would've broken a mortal man's ribs but only served to annoy his son and earn a kick to his own. If it's one thing dragon's knew it was that sometimes the best way to teach a male hatchling a lesson was brute force and this parental dragon wasn't one to shy away from corporal punishment if needed. However, as he continued Igneel was very quickly reminded that his son was no longer a hatchling and was a force to be reckoned with when not having to hold back. He winces slightly at a particularly hard hit to his side. He'd feel that come morning.

He had trained Natsu well and his battle instincts where solid.

_Takes after his old man..._

It had been a while since he's had to deal with such a ornery Natsu. Honestly he kind of missed it, time and age having mellowed his wild-fire son into a finely controlled furnace. He knew all he had to do was toss the right fuel on him and watch the fire works. Usually that was enough. But not tonight.

This time there would be audience participation...

As the fight went on both were oblivious to the destruction they where causing all about them. Several of Igneel's officers attempted to stop their Chief and his son's brawl but only end up being tossed aside in irritation. Neither one stopped until a livid Grandeeny kicked in the door and dragged them both off by the ears.

Both where grounded, quite literally, for a week.

* * *

**December 31st**

Lucy was sitting in a little red jeep frowning.

How had she ended up in this situation again?

OH YEAH.

Christmas party and the bets...on HER behalf in a one-sided fight. A fight that she didn't know was one sided...nor that everyone betted against her without her knowledge.

Then trusting Mira to make the bet for her and Cana to be fair about it? She was a fool.

Mira and Cana. You opportunistic, manipulative bitchies.

I knew you where on his side, Mira, but...this?!

Loosing her peaceful at home New Years eve to a date?

Actually she was pretty lucky they had tried to get her to spend Christmas with him and his family.

She was not going to have that...

So here she was...New years eve with Natsu Dragneel going to a nice private lunch...someplace.

Alone.

"Don't be so tense. We're not going to do anything that would be questionable."

"You had me dress casual...New years usually isn't a casual evening is it?"

"It is when I want us to be comfortable. I think we need to talk in private without work being an issue. Besides, I always see you in work clothes. I like seeing you in your casual wear. It gives me a better idea of who you are. I really like you in that cloak. It makes you look mysterious. Like seductive witch come to bewitch me."

"Did you come up with that by yourself?"

"Yeah, like that?"

Lucy huffs from within her wool cape crossing her denim and riding boot clad legs and feet in agitation. She declined from supplying how close to home that was. The mid-thigh length Navy blue with gold edging cloak was a comforting clothing item she could still wear from Jade without attracting too much attention. Apparently capes and the like where back 'in' on this world. She found it funny that they ever went out of style in the first place. Coats where nice but everyone knows that keeping your arms close to your body when possible is the best way to stay warm...why else would people cross their arms when cold? These people where silly. So after finding out she was expected to dress 'casual' she had chosen to wear it for comfort and concealment. In case she needed to cast it could hide her hands. That and it's heat runes stitched into the hood and down each seam made it far warmer than anything on this planet. It was the end of December and it was getting chilly even for her.

"No it was creepy."

She looks enviously over at her 'date' and how he only wears a pair of blue jeans, red thermal shirt, black puffer vest and an oddly white scaled scarf and was fine in such cold weather. Lucy was sure this man had to have some sort of magical ancestry. Mortals felt the cold, usually, he didn't seem to.

"It's only 'creepy' because you are fighting what's between us."

"Which is nothing."

"Yet."

"Ever."

"We'll see."

"UGH your impossible!" Lucy slumps in exasperation. Natsu chuckles as he parks the jeep. It's a slightly secluded spot but obviously a parking lot. Getting out he hurries over and helps her out of the vehicle, ignoring the surprised look she casts his way. She watches him curiously as he trots to the trunk of his small red jeep and pulls out a basket. Natsu grins as he offers her his hand. "Come on. It's not far."

"And I'm just going to let some strange man take me into the forest?"

"I'm not a strange man. I'm Natsu, your local delivery man and love interest."

"Don't self title yourself my love interest."

"I am what I am." She sighs but takes his hands anyway. She stumbles along after him at first fuming. After about ten minutes she begins to notice the peacefulness about her. This Forest feels old and the magical energy has her perking at the familiar feeling similar to home.

Natsu smiles and glances back at Lucy. Just as he hoped she was fairly sparking with life. She looks around and begins to perk up the crisp air and faint magical tickle filtering into her being, bringing out that light in her eyes. That is the girl he wanted to see. The city proper was too stifling for magical creatures. He hoped that this area on the far side of his family estate would relax her guard just enough that she would come to begin to feel what he does. He figured that Lucy was still adapting to all the chaotic flows of magic in the city and therefore 'shut down' her magical senses in a sense as a self-defense. Perhaps if she was safe enough she could detect what he knew to be true. Their family kept this place untouched simply because the magic was still strong here and largely untainted.

Coming upon a small river he stops and approaches a huge tree with large deep roots and long strong branches reaching out over the river. Natsu carefully helps her over the various roots and finds a niche where the roots make a perfect 'V' shape about 5 feet wide and free of the white blanket that is covering tree, even in this weather was still a deep green. The leaves no doubt the aid in preventing too much snow accumulation, implying that he'd been out earlier to clean the spot. Natsu pauses and spreads the blanket out then helps Lucy over to the blanket to sit. He pulls out a small cast iron black cauldron looking item and fills it with multicolored pieces of broken glass.

Glancing up he is encouraged by Lucy's rapt attention. He 'strikes' a 'match' and lights the glass on fire, causing an answering gasp of pleasure from his date. He grins and places a glass cylinder over it.

"There, now that we have our own personal fire pit, we can eat in comfort. The trees will break up the wind and we have fire for warmth."

And each other...

"What Kind of glass is that?"

"Fire Glass. It's great for just such occasions. My Dad keeps bags and bags of the stuff for when we entertain."

"Your Father must be very creative to adopt such a heat source even for special occasions." She reaches out her hands towards the warmth He declined the information that Natsu himself had created the first batch about fifty years ago patented much of the process and formula.

Lucy leans in eying it in curiosity.

For now he was just happy that his mate was pleased by it.

"Gatherings at your house must be very entertaining."

"Dad does know how to put on a show..."

"He's not the only one it seems."

"What can I say? It runs in the family. I still say you could've come for Christmas. Mom would love you."

"Ah...that would've been a bit awkward."

"Maybe. I've never brought anyone home before."

"Exactly. I don't want to give your parents the wrong idea."

Natsu ignores that comment as he begins to unpack the lunch. Lucy looks curious at the steel, Thermal containers he's removing from the basket. "What are we eating?" He smiles at her and decides not to suggest that she can eat what's in here while he dined on her.

"Curry chicken and rice with bottles of water, if it's too hot,then for dessert home-made chai and sm'ores made to order." he grins at her.

"Sm'ore?" what is that?" She pushes her hood back as she leans to get a better look. "It's a camping dessert...you've never had one?"

She shakes her head negatively. "You're in luck. I love anything hot or that has to be cooked with fire. Sm'ores are almost a perfect dessert."

"So...your a pyromaniac."

Natsu grins. "A bit... I've only ever set my parents house on fire, once." He'd had a cold and couldn't control his fire breath.

He passes the food out and pours her some water, just in case. He was pleased to note that she could take some fairly hot things and enjoyed it. However his 'atomic' curry was far too much for her. They talked for quite sometime and Lucy did relax enough to speak, even if in a heavily censored way, of herself and her life before Magnolia. He spoke of his life, also heavily censored, and family. By the end of the first course Lucy had somehow found her way sitting closer to him, shoulders brushing. Throughout the course of the lunch he had carefully tended to her needs, listened to her, made her laugh, and Lucy had unthinkingly allowed and positively responded to it all. It wasn't until Natsu moves away briefly to set about pulling out the supplies for dessert and pouring their cups of chai when Lucy starts and realizes what was happening.

She was having *fun.* She also forgot that the man she was with was a creeper! Not the boyish, laughter driven person she was with. But when he laughed... That tickle...NO. It wasn't possible.

He's an EARTHLING.

This could not work. Magical ancestry or not he was still an Earthling. Besides she's sure he's just as charming with *every* girl. Why did that thought bother her? Just then he turns back and smiles at her.

Natsu had been carefully watching his mate and keeping tabs on her magic out put. He was aware of the runes running through her cape and made a mental note to get one commissioned in his family colors when she finally accepted him. He was excited when she had relaxed enough to brush shoulders with him. It allowed him a deeper look into her even if it was ever so brief, and he was happy that she was operating more in sync with him than she knew. Already her respiration and magic was attuning. Judging by her sudden tenseness she was beginning to sense it as well, but he didn't need her shutting down on him...not yet. It was too early and he didn't want her trying to undo the progress and possibly damaging herself in the process. Picking up a small music player he turns on some soft music before he pulls the top off of the fire and places it to the side.

Lucy watches in confusion as he holds the hot glass and not react to it before putting it down. But...then he did work with his hands for a living maybe he had the calouses that it didn't bother him as much? He hands her a skewer and opens a bag of strange white fluffy rounded cubes. They smelled sweet. He puts one on the end of her skewer and then one on his. "Now we roast it over the fire." She looks skeptical. "This is a dessert?"

He grins. "Trust me." He pulls out a smaller basket and puts it in front of her. Inside is a stack of crackers and a stack of chocolate bars.

"Wait until it's just a bit brown..." he pulls his when it's almost black. "I like mine charred a bit." He places a cracker chocolate then the still hot marshmallow on top followed by another cracker. Lucy imitated him and looked confused. "Then you eat it like a sandwich." Lucy took a nibble and he watches as her eyes light up in pleasure.

"This is good! Uhg! And hot!" she fans her tongue and takes a small sip of the spicy chai. She looks at him. "You made this?" she nods to the chai. He flushes. "Uh...no. M-Mom made the chai for me. I made the curry though!" He looks a bit embarrassed and hoped she wouldn't think too badly of him for still pretty much living with his parents. she blinks. "Your still close with your mom?"

"Yeah...I kinda still live with my parents. The rents cheap and their house is big enough that we don't really bother each other. But I think I might move over the garage...just because their nosey." He frowns as he notices her haunted but bittersweet look. "That's a blessing. You should be thankful everyday that you still have your parents."

"I"m...sorry. I didn't mean to sound careless. I do love them."

"But they can be annoying?"

"Yeah..."

"I thought the same about mine too. Now, sometimes I would do anything to have them back." Natsu senses there is more to what she says but decides not to pry. He was getting a taste of her emotions across the wavering bond and he felt the depth of sadness and darkness there. He decides to move subjects quickly on to something else. He turns the music up and stands, pulling her with him. "Huh? Hey!" Helping her safely away from the fire and towards a clear area just s bit away from the tree roots her pulls her into a hug. "Let's dance."

"Oh...no...I.."

"It's easy. You just sway. I didn't get to dance with you at the party. I really wanted to, you know."

"Who says I would've agreed?"

"Who says I would've had to ask? I didn't this time." She blushes faintly and goes to sputter a reply. "High handedness! I don't like it!" She looks off to the side, nose in the air. He feels her slight irritation and sighs softly. He had to remember that she wasn't a dragon, and though she was responding masterfully, she wouldn't understand like a female of his kind would. Sighing he looks down at her.

"Your right."

"What?"

"Your right. I've been very High handed...and...I'm sorry. I just...I feel something between us and I really would like to see where it can go. I don't want this to be our only date. I really wanted to get to know you outside of our friends. You know...just us." Lucy stares at him in stunned silence.

"It felt like you where just manipulating everything."

"I guess sometimes I was. You just shut me down and wouldn't even give me a chance. I had to find some other way to get you to at least meet with me alone for longer than five minutes a day. Even then you just hid behind that professional smile. Which is fake by the way."

"It is not fake! I am smiling for real! How could you say that I am fake!?"

"_Y__OU_ are not fake...just that smile you use at work is. You smiled for real when we came out here or when you're with friends. Your eyes sparkle and you get a dimple in your right cheek when you really smile. The one at work doesn't even count. It never reaches your eyes and since there is no dimple never goes more than skin deep." Lucy blinks stares at him flabbergasted and blushing. "I would like to see your real smile when I come in to deliver. Even if just between friends. It would make my day quite a bit brighter." Without thinking she suddenly buries her face into his neck, in trying to hide the blush was now crawling up her neck and across her face.

"You idiot...I'll see what I can do about that." she murmurs after a long moment. He just smiles and spins her a bit.

"That's all I ask."

"So needy..."

"Only for you. I would like to think that a smile isn't much to ask for."

"I suppose it isn't." Natsu fights to ignore how good it feels to have her so close.

She smelled delicious. Now if only mom's smell wasn't so stro...MOM? He looks around the forest suddenly tense. He feels Lucy look up worried. "What's wrong? Your so tense now."

"Ah...nothing. I thought I heard something. There are still wolves and bears out here." Not that they would dare step to him. Predators knew each other and typically knew when to step down and stay out of the other's territory. None of those had been within eye shot of his family in years and even then only in passing. Werewolfs and the like, however was a whole different situation as the human half's stupidity would sometimes overrun the predator's good sense. But this...this scent was subtle and could potentially cause problems. But the scent quickly died away and he hoped that she was just passing near by up wind. Last thing he needed was Mom to go all Spanish Inquisition on him when he walked back through the door.

Grandeeny had known she had gotten just a little too close but it was hard not to when she had promised Mira pictures. They where just so cute together! Mira had supplied her with pictures since the Christmas party incident; it was only fair to return the favor. Igneels office was still being repaired after the scuffle the two of them got into over the situation. In light of that she had made it her business to discover who exactly this girl was and if she actually existed. Especially since she did not pass through the Embassy. While that did not sit well with her everything about the girl had checked out and after having watched her interact with her son the mate 'spark' was certainly there. The woman got up, satisfied with her shots to walk back to the house, lost in thought.

In a way she felt sorry for her son. Having a mage for a mate was not unheard of but not exactly easy either. Said mages tended to be either 'absorbers' or 'harmonizers' both having the rare ability to attune to another's power to such an extent they begin to show some of the features of that magic. In their case some of the minor dragon traits might try to manifest making the adaptation difficult and startling to the non-dragon.

There was also the problem of lack of understanding about dragon culture which was sure to hinder their development. By now a female dragon would've already planned out her next move and probably have already made motions to make the most of their private time. Her son was a healthy male and was going to have a difficult time dealing with a mate that doesn't really understand part of what's driving him.

She supposed that she *should* tell her mate that their son wasn't just having a hormonal surge. Tossing a blue braid over her shoulder she sighs knowing her mate was a bit dense at times and knew that telling him this might not do anything but make him wish to poke fun at her son all the more. She would rather not have to renovate the entire house...again. He was already going to be on edge, now that the bond had started but not solidified. He was already possessive before but now he'll be possessive and irritable. The bond needed bodily contact to solidify. Obviously the more bodily contact the better. Lucy seemed a bit stand offish in that department, even for a simple thing as dancing and that would not bode well on that front. But she supposed that all she could do is wait and watch. She can't let on yet to Natsu how much she knew, as it would only make him self-conscious. She had hoped that they had managed to get Lucy to the house on Christmas...it would've made things a bit easier. A few well chosen drinks a nice dinner...some alone time. Perhaps they would be a lot father along than just this...

she stops and thinks of Igneel.

Or she'd just have to be rebuilding her house about now.

* * *

Lucy, as much as she hated to admit it, had a very good time. It was about 11:45pm and she rode the slowest elevator, known to man-kind, up to her apartment. Natsu was a gentlemen and only did what she was comfortable with. After their picnic he had taken her on a short nature walk towards a hidden and much wider section of the brook that fed into a small lake. He taught her to skip stones and told her about how he used to swim here in the summer as a boy.

He was charming, funny, surprisingly romantic, and kind...hot.

Dammit! Why did he have to be the whole package? She steps out of her elevator only to stop and stare down the hall. Sitting in front of her door is the man she's sure she just left down stairs with a two glasses of champagne. "YOu didn't actually think I'd let you leave before celebrating new years did you?"

"I was hoping." she teases, not quite able to bring the finality into her tone anymore.

"Don't worry. I'm only here until the new year." he hands her a glass. "I wanted to spend my first few minutes in the new year with the woman I'd like to share the rest of it with." Not too far down the hall they can hear a rather large party going on with people talking and drinking. She blushes. "You came running up here didn't you? Why aren't you out of breath?"

"I practice my cardio...and I had a bit of help with having the stuff already here...she let me borrow a key and threatened to break my fingers if anything but the items I asked her to store where out-of-place." he nods to Erza's firmly closed-door as the girl along with everyone else was at Fairy Tail celebrating. Lucy shakes her head. "Traitor. I can't believe she would betray me like that."

"Don't be too hard on her. I asked for a favor is all." Distantly the large party begins to count down. "Why didn't we go to the party?" she asks curiously.

"You said you wanted a quiet new years eve. I didn't want to change that too much. Besides, like I said before, I want to spend today with the woman I'd like to spend the rest of the year with. Not the rest of them and especially not Gray or Gajeel...ugh." she can't help but giggle at that. "Besides you never gave me a direct answer."

"Oh? About what?"

"Do you still think, we won't work? Do you still think that we can't be more than just friends? Because if you don't I'm just going to have to make my new year's resolution to convince you otherwise." she pauses and looks up at him then down and away deeply in thought. He could blow their cover...he was uninitiated and he could cause all sorts of complications. But,under her cape she clutches at her heart and silently begs it not to start to betray her too, he was unlike anyone she's ever met before.

**"5"**

Lucy's hesitant and wary eyes look back up at him.

**"4"**

Natsu, despite his calm exterior, wanted to blast a hole in something from the anxiety he was feeling. She thought too much, it held her back...*them* back from what could be between them...

**"3"**

"I..."

**"2"**

"I think it can work..."

**"1"**

"Between us that is..."

**"HAPPY NEW YEARS!"**

The relief hit him like a wave knocking his precariously balanced control off like a fine vase on a pedestal. Before he was aware of what he was doing he's tossed his glass over his shoulder, not really caring that he was creating a mess, as he lunged forward grabbing her around the waist pulling her in for a kiss. Lucy froze in surprise but felt something *snap* into place and rushing warmth that flowed through her from his lips swept away her self-control before she was coherent enough to attempt to make use of it. Dropping her own glass, casually, her hands found purchase on his shoulders just in time to help her stay standing, as his tongue swept its way through her and efficiently shut down any coherent thought she might have formed.

"Jeeze, go inside..don't do that shit in the hall way..." The male of a drunken couple stumbling by called to them, effectively throwing the proverbial bucket of ice water on fire.

Natsu could have cheerfully murdered him, hacked his body to bits and then burned it so there would be no sign of his existence.

Looking down at the overwhelmed blonde in his arms he sighs softly leaning his head on hers. "Happy New Years." he says before gently taking her keys from her and unlocking her door before He gently pushes her though it. "I'll clean this up...Lock up. People are crazy tonight." Lucy stands in the door a few minutes watching him. "Natsu?" he pauses in picking up his glass which had rolled a ways down the hall. "Happy New year, Natsu. Looks like you don't need to make that resolution after all." Closing the door she leans on it and slides down clutching at her rapidly beating heart.

Oh gods she hoped she didn't just make a huge mistake.


	7. Heavenly Bodies

**Bewitched Chapter 7: Heavenly Bodies**

**Authors** Notes: _Big thanks to Alerssa for giving me a bug of an idea that kinda started to grow. Another big thanks to all that have faved, followed and reviewed this story! It's really encouraging to see that people enjoy reading it. Or at the very least are curious as to where it's going._  


Natsu was unflappable for the rest of that morning. He had walked into the very late breakfast, taken one look at his father and had grinned. Igneel, for his part tried his hardest to tease his son about the 'invisible' woman he claims to have bonded to. Natsu however was not at all swayed as he still had the initial bond humming in the back of his mind soothing his usually very volitile anger. That and Grandeeny had walked in and punched Igneel in the back of the head shutting him up for a bit. Wendy had giggled but smiled knowingly at her brother. She and Grandeeny had talked not long after that first night he came home and both had decided to try and help in the best way they could. Especially if they could get their hands on the girl herself. They could start to...prepare her for what's to come.

Kami knows Natsu won't...

But Natsu needed to hoard had continued to hold strong and they never got to see her except by sneaky and somewhat, *possibly,* illegal means. Grandeeny, had begun to suspect that Wendy was right. They will have to pull in help from some of the other dragon mates at Fairy Tail to subtlety drop hints to the girl. Grandeeny, as head of the Earthland, embassy had lit into the Jade realm counterpart's head about not sending her or the others through them. She got some weak response about the girls being targets and they thought that discression was best.

_That's all well and good but you just told me that you don't think we can be discreet. We take great pride in our ability to protect those under our protection._

She glances down the table at Natsu and his almost dreamy expression as he shoves a hamsteak into his mouth and frowns suddenly. Given this development, she had to reluctantly agree that in this case it was a good thing. If who they mentioned was still targeting her, Natsu would simply sweep the poor girl away from everything and lock her in his room without a second thought. That would be bad for many, many reasons...

The first being that it was kidnapping and illegal on both realms, second Lucy would not understand and that might spark her need to fight. Considering she and her roommate had survived alone in a battle field with no armor, backup, with injuries, and fighting off emotional trauma she's sure that the girl was probably a mage you didn't want to piss off.

Especially not within her third renovated house.

She laughed silently at the idea that her son had always had exotic tastes and was attracted to power. Especially when tempered with kindness. The elder dragoness suddenly looked down, subdued. She'd had to just about brow beat the history of the three girls sent to them and her heart still ached for them. She did not blame the girl for being so reluctant to trust and emotionally bruised. As it was she's sure Natsu had sensed something of that and was holding back. Though she highly doubted that he's even told her WHO or WHAT he is. Which would go a very long way to pushing their relationship forward...

Then she remembered the details of the war and what the enemy had used as the symbol of their 'superiority.'

_Or very, very far backwards..._

* * *

Lucy flushed faintly as she recalled their New Years date.

Yes she could finally admit it was a date.

Even if she had to be tricked into going. And though the date had turned out better than she had expected and she had admitted that they *could* be more than friends. But where did that leave them now? Where they officially an 'item?" Did she call him her 'boyfriend' as they said here. Though she thought it a silly title. A title that almost implies that a male and female that are friends must be romantically involved and not just as the title states 'friends.'

To say that she wasn't nervous and confused, would be a lie. She had no clue how to be a 'girlfriend.'In her realm you where either a friend, a mate-prospect, or a mate. Juvia and Erza had stated that it was closest to being a mate-prospect except with manipulation and complement fishing, partying and not talking out anything and just assuming everything. At least that's what every romantic movie has told them of they typical courtship rituals. Lucy frowns as she kinda felt that the last one she had down, but she wasn't too happy about that.

But then she was pretty sensitive lately. Probably because this was her year to cycle and it would start the next week or so, leaving her in a virtual piqué most of the day. She had not planned this as such but it would no doubt be easier here than it would be back home. Lucy had discovered that in Earthland, it appeared that mortals here cycled _every month_! She's not sure how they did it, she could barely take the one week every five years or so. If she wanted to be scientific about it she'd probably chalk it up to the differences in aging. They lived much shorter lives here...thus the need to breed seemed to ride them hard.

That, too, must be terribly distracting.

_Maybe that's why they make so many weird, silly, or out right stupid decisions. They only have about 80 years or so to deal with the results before passing out of this dimension_.

But then if you do anything in a hurry your bound to make mistakes. Unfortunately giving up magic for the sake of technology was one mistake that seemed to be causing this entire realm to suffer. Billions of people...all with very short lives all for the sake of a supposed 'convenience' that is really only available to a few. She shakes her head.

All the more reason she can't be too serious with her relationship with Natsu. She admitted it. They could work. There was certainly _something_ there. His natural proclivity to magical tendencies did not go unnoticed by her but he was still Earthlandian...and as a result, they would inevitably clash. She would be sure to enjoy it while it lasted but...her hopes where not high of it being that long.

If only that little voice in the back of her mind would stop laughing at her she might actually come to believe it.

She had dressed and made her way to work. Erza was talking of them going in on an automobile so that they could carpool and share the expenses. Seeing as cars where metal shells, both Juvia and Lucy had shot that down. It didn't mess with their magic, dispite what people might say. It more precisely messed with their 'magic sense' and so 'seeing' was distorted. They where already in a city with abnormally high amounts of metal everywhere, they where already feelings 'blind' and thus didn't want to really 'own' anything that added another layer. Buses at least didn't seem to have quite as much metal...or at least they where able to 'look' around the beams. Erza's magic was mostly metal bound anyway and so did not really understand their concern.

She walked down the street away from the bus stop and paused eager to greet the new day for a where in a four room place under Ichiya's town home and held decent years on it for a building. It was at least in its second century and the building had seen no violence within it's walls making it a mostly 'happy' and stable work location. But since there was no magic here to maintain it the stone steps where a bit sloped with age as she walked down them and the red brick was pebbled here and there with cracks and chips. Though certainly not as clean, old or well maintained as it would be back on Jade it had character. Stepping through the rounded arch and unlocking the door she thought that she'd rather not try and heft packages down such a awkward entry, yet Natsu did so with little to no effort usually.

He was strong too... her mind wandered back to the night of the Christmas party and the results of the fight...how she had felt it in the effortless way he'd pulled her back to standing. Their New Years Eve dance...those hands...arms...

She stares down at the coffee pot blankly.

The blonde then shakes herself violently blinking to clear inappropriate visions from her sight.

She was here to work! Not to think about him! These people need their coffee and a non-daydreaming Administrative Assistant! She makes the coffee much more violently than nessicary. Especially since that stupid voice the in the back of her head just continues to laugh at her.

* * *

Natsu had just finished climbing back into his truck from his second stop when his phone rings. Frowning he answers.

"Dad, if your calling to rib me I don't have time for..."

"We have confirmation that a cell has moved into our area, and all signs denote that they may have deep roots here with even deeper pockets."

Frowning the child of the Enforcers didn't need to be told anything else. He did his job for more than fun, after all. He made a point to get close to everyone on his route and his route was all about private business owners for a reason. "You need me to keep an eye on these people, then."

"And anyone new they may have hired or brought on. We cannot allow what happened on Jade to occur here. We don't have the defenses nessicary to minimize the destruction and loss. Your mother and I trained you well, in a week I'd like a report. I already have Wendy on it as well."

As a 'high schooler' at one of the most prestigious private schools in Magnolia, she would glean quite a bit. He nodded absently. He stilled. New hires? Lucy and her friends where all new hires of businesses he serves...

No.

Of the things he could tell Lucy was hiding that couldn't be one of them. He 'tasted' Lucy along their new bond and got nothing that would denote that, but that doesn't mean she isn't connected in some way. He would have to get her alone to speak with. But to better be sure he would need to deepen their bond.

_I wonder when her birthday is..._

"I will have a report ready for you when I get home. But it may not be much."

"Whatever you can find would help, son. I know I don't have to say this but humor me: Don't excuse anyone. These people truly believe they are right, so they may not 'act' like you expect." Natsu sighs.

"I know Dad. We both know better."

After hanging up he frowns as he drives on auto pilot to his next stop. This was not needed to complicate his already, detailed courtship. He needed her close. Closer than he had planned, and almost too soon for, what he's sure would be out side of, Lucy's tightly guarded limits. He frowns and intentionally loosens his hands from the steering wheel. His father had no idea what he'd just unintentionally set into motion...

He couldn't have known...

But, damn, would it make his life hard for the next few days while he exercised control. There was danger about and danger of a magical nature that could threaten what was his on his territory and he had no way of knowing who or what to kill yet. He parked and took a deep breath.

He would NOT kidnap Lucy and lock her in his bedroom for safe keeping...He would not take her to his personal cabin in the mountains to protect her...

Glancing at himself in the rear-view mirror he was forced to take a deep breath and slowly focus on holding his temper and keeping his cool. Eyes the color of glowing coals are not a good way to greet his customers and pump them for information...

Now if only he could hold on to that thought. Gods willing he could get what info he could get and get a few stolen, peaceful moments with his woman.

Yeah.

A mate's scent was always a good way to calm down. His father had always said so...

His snooping had worked. He had turned up subtle facts that had would go a long way to help with the investigation. But it also brought his concern for Lucy to the fore and made him almost desperate for the comfort and relief her smile would bring. Questionable shipments, from questionable addresses and a subtle magical tension in other shops told him volumes. Several of the bosses had started taking late lunches and dinners together. An equal number where moving suddenly, and questionably into that new housing area on the edge of town that, oddly enough, Zentopia was the only company allowed to handle all real estate sales within...

_Zentopia? Where have I heard that before?_

"It's the name of our Rival." Lucy answers as she looks up from her desk giving him an odd look. "Why are you coming in talking about them? Are you cheating on us with them? I don't think Mr. Kotobuki would like that..."

Natsu grins, some of the tension easing already. "Never in that way, Luce. I'm only using them for their signatures and to get dirt on them to help you all."

"Riiiight. Anyway that guy you beat down at the Christmas party? Yeah he's their top seller. The new housing complex apparently doing very good for him." He feels a faint flicker of tension from her. As if she's trying to remember something that's bothering her but can't quite pull it to the fore front of her mind. He also declines to bring to her attention that he had not asked that question out loud, but was thinking it. He did not think that their bond was that deep so soon. Or perhaps it's more like they where two powerhouses forming a connection. The results would probably be unexpected and powerful.

He couldn't wait. In the mean time he would have to be careful of what he thought and how 'loudly' around her.

Natsu smiles placing a small box (of what his nose decided where perfume samples) on her desk before leaning in to get a better whiff of her. Taking a deep breath he freezes in surprise as he is greeted with one of the most heady scents he'd ever had the grace to inhale.

His Dad was a ass-wipe and the gods where spiteful bastards.

Her scent didn't calm him at all.

Not this time.

Usually taking a nice deep breath of her made him feel like everything was alright with the world.

A feeling of...zen.

...of peace.

But right now he just wanted to rip things to shreds. The woman that he had claimed as **_his_** was sitting in a room that smelled like other men.

OTHER men.

With his bond still developing it would be easy for someone to attempt to break what's only just begun. Then there is the threat that was about. He didn't like her being so out in the open. She took public transportation as well, making protecting her more of a problem...

He *could* always throw her over his shoulder and flash them someplace private to complete the bond. Given his age and power she'd probably be out of it for a few days...more than enough time to try and neutralize the threat...

His more rational mind immediately pulled the emergency brakes on that train of thought and stopping its forward progression, mainly only due to centuries of hard earned control. As it was he had already walked around her desk and was staring down at her with an unreadable expression. He could sense her magic humming faintly along the surface. Much closer than he'd ever felt it... and her scent was...tainted...bitter.

Scared.

A scent his mate should never carry when it comes to him.

Stepping back he took a deep breath carefully locking down his instincts to hoard and den that which was precious to him. He looks down at her and kneels down in front of her quietly and tilts his head slightly, showing his neck. Knowing that she didn't understand but she would feel his apology. He immediately felt her calm and her magic fall to a soft hum, down to where it usually stays. Though he could easily stand against any of her attacks...he'd rather not. He wasn't safe from her magic...yet. But given the circumstances he felt that accelerating his courtship, would be best.

Taking her hands into his.

"I've heard a lot of disturbing rumors. Promise me you'll be careful."

Lucy had frozen at the look that filtered into Natsu's eyes for a moment. That had been the look of someone who was able and willing to do whatever he felt nessicary to make sure he succeeded in his goals.

Though she was not terribly clear on what that goal was, she couldn't be too sure it was going to be in her favor. Sadly the last few times she's seen such looks directed at her she's ended up in fights for her life. Considering she only just met him she couldn't be sure that she would be safe with such a look...even if part of her was very upset another part of her that was rapidly growing stronger was calm and seemed...pleased at that look. She was startled and upset that she wasn't quite sure where this small voice of confidence was coming from when it came to the man in front of her. She was startled out of examining that more than she usual when Natsu knelt before her.

"I'm always careful..." she tries to joke slightly to alleviate the tension still there. Natsu, uncharacteristically, does not rise to the offered jovial opening. His intensity was...odd and did things to her nerves she didn't want to admit to liking. Sighing she relents and nods. "I...will."

"If anything happens...can I ask you to call me?" Blinking and tilting her head in surprise, the young mage is pretty sure that he's asking something very important...a tipping point on her meter of their relationship status. It's almost like he was a...

" Why...? What are you, my "boyfriend?'"

"Well...yes. I will continue to be concerned regardless if you agree on that point...but yes." He seems perplexed at her question. Almost as if the answer was obvious.

"I don't even have your number..." Natsu shrugs. "Easy problem to solve." he picks up her phone from the desk and promptly puts in his number.

"You should lock your phone, babe...people nowadays are creepers."

"No less than the one in front of me, I'd imagine." Natsu lifts a brow at her then smirks after a searching look.

"You know you love it."

"Ugh, hardly."

"There. Number all added and I even texted yours to me. Now I'm serious...if anything happens call me." Lucy sighs. He was very concerned and somehow she was actually alright with that. "Fine. One call can't hurt. If anything happens I'll call you."

*If anything non magical happens that is...* Natsu lifts a brow at her, and though he's still smiling,there seems to be a steel edge in his eyes and voice. As if he isn't amused at all about something or another.

"ANYTHING, Luce."

Bristling faintly at the tone she glares slightly pushing back against the unspoken disapproval she inexplicably felt from him. It wasn't until he left that she wondered if somehow he had an inkling that she didn't plan on calling him...

Natsu had barely made it out of the building. He fairly stomps down the sidewalk back to his truck where he sits gripping the steering wheel so hard he bends it inwardly.

He doesn't notice that in the slightest, as his mind was absorbed on the beautiful, and frustrating blonde he had just left. It didn't help that She was being deliberately playing with her words...she had no plans on keeping that promise where it counted!

_Calm down Natsu...she doesn't know!_

And wasn't *that* the worst part about it? She was his mate. The mate bond was deepening with each meeting, their magic's call to each other...and she's still either too young or too stubborn to give in to its call. Making this whole situation worst. THEN she had to be on her ONE WEEK every FIVE YEARS where it would be capable of her conceiving...

Danger was about and as a beautiful mage she would make a very nice target for both the enemies and other men.

And she wasn't fully his yet.

She hadn't successfully been denned* in his territory.

She barely even bore his SCENT.

As it was he was very lucky the other unmated dragons had decided to move or where out of the country on business. Otherwise this new development would not be going over so well. He'd probably be fired and she'd probably not be talking to him for a very long time as she stomped around his room. He stopped.

_Eh that's not a bad thought...not like I need to work. But I don't think mom would like it if she had to rebuild another room so soon. Lucy might like to throw lightning bolts or explosive damage..._

The rest of the day was a bit of a blur for Natsu. He only barely remembered getting info from his route, and even then that was only due to habit, as his mind was elsewhere.

Sitting in his car, he debated, for the first time in years, about the wisdom it is for to go to Fairy Tail. If Lucy was there he was sure he might just lose his mind...or his balls. Erza looked to be a force to be reckoned with as well...

His train of thought stopping as he stares after a humming Lucy walk across the street to the coffee shop in question and up to the men on top of a building a cross the street eyeing her, no few making lewd gestures that made Natsu's claws prickled in their need to manifest. Who knows how long she's been followed? What they know...and what they plan on doing...

The one who hands off the binoculars does another gesture that clears up part of the question.

"Uppity b*tch. Think she's gotten away. Running here. Before we kill her we'll make sure she's taught a lesson. You can't oppose the Righteous Revolution for long and expect to live long."

"But she's made it over five years."

"Only because she, and that blue haired slut with her, were hidden away by the council behind two of the biggest and strongest families. They made the mistake of coming here. They should thank us, really. We'll allow them to be reunited with their families and their blood will be put to good use."

" Recorded admittance to several attempted murders, use of blood magic, vouyerism...shall I continue?" Turning the speaker glares up at the newcomer, as the blush haired man lounges on the roof's utility closet and air conditioning units. Wearing all black except for one solid red dragon on the right sleeve of his turtle neck the man seemed unaffected by the promise of more snow, as he only wore a snow vest and white scarf. In fact the snow about him seemed...melted.

"Who the hell are you? Sammy!? Why the hell didn't you..."

"Sammy's too busy being detained until back up arrives to take him away."

Flipping open a black wallet to reveal an intricately carved Lacramina set into an image of the Draconian Embassy. "Reserve Enforcer, Dragoneel. Your under arrest. If your going to fight please do so quickly as I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"Like I need to be scared of you. Your just a reserve unit." the man to the left starts the pattern as his two companions follow: he punches his fist into the low wall and odd dots that lined his skin begins to swirl upwards illuminating into a faintly golden shield about their body.

Natsu lifts a brow at him. "Learned a new trick huh? Alright. I thought you'd just be boring. Now I know I don't have to hold back." Once black eyes flare a molten gold with excitement and claws are allowed to extend as they easily slide through the metal he lounges on. The shield that so carefully hides his power is allowed to slip just a tad... Jumping up and lighting a fist he leaps towards the small group of men excitedly.

* * *

Lucy blinks suddenly along with Juvia and Grey as they glance towards the window facing the other building. "Juvia..."

"I felt it too." Grey looks at them. "So are you two ready to admit to someone what you are after that or gonna still pull the human card on me?" both girls wince at that.

Grey had known but was perplexed by their intense need to hide it so. Being a wizard himself he rather found it amusing that Juvia would slip and show a little too much to him due to her infatuation. Drink/ eating coffee grounds because she unconsciously caused the water in the mixture to evaporate told him clearly what she was and her control and strength. A untrained mage would not have been quite so selective. Though he was nervous the first few weeks about her, possibly destroying the Aquarium. He found that he had nothing to worry about as she loved the place and had subtlety laid in protection spells all about to ease and comfort all the tanks occupants. Truth be told it was kinda...

Cute.

Not that he'd admit that to her. The girl was creepy enough as it is without encouragement. If only she wasn't so clingy..or hiding in tanks and plants taking pictures...

"Look, It's ok. There are plenty of people here who are like us and others too.."

"But what was that just now?" Lucy's brown eyes sharp, not with worry like many other purely book trained mages do. Both she and Juvia had the eyes of mages who have had to kill or be killed.

Battle mages.

That alone should make him worried...but it's been over six months since she's been here...no sign of any trouble from either one. But they didn't bear the mark of those military trained. Perhaps they would be willing to solve this puzzle for him?

"It's ok. You are safe here. This is a sanctuary. Neutral territory as demanded and supported by those guys." He nods to the flag over the fire-place.

Lucy was not going to talk, she was a surprisingly ironed willed woman. He did not envy Natsu's quest in the least. Luckily he had another source...

Placing a hand on Juvia's gently and giving her his kindest look.

"Look, I know sometimes I seem cold or hard but...I'm only trying to help."

* * *

Natsu toed the last man over to get a better look at his face and the marks.

They had been much more difficult than the normal magic laced criminal. He poked at one of the 'freckles' that made up part of the spell he 'tasted' the magical residue. This was much more advanced than a simple deflection spell...this was a tattoo of mage armor...of a sort. It's magic however was more based in the heavenly bodies...

Not his forte.

Not anyone's that was connected with the embassy that he was aware of.

"Damn, Dad's not going to like this." White curved claws click as he snaps a containment shield about the prone men. He feels a *twist* in the space behind him right before a popping noise. "I'm not going to like what?"

Natsu points to the men. "Those aren't freckles. Their spell tattoos."

Igneel kneels and imitates the move his son just did only moments before.

"Celestial based."

"Yep. Know anyone that can help with figuring out where they got that and how to combat it?"

"No..." His father grudgingly admits. "But maybe your mother does. She still keeps up which what families specialize with what magics on Jade. I have a clean up and containment team coming. Though you've done much less damage than usual. How did you come across these guys?"

"They where stalking Lucy." Igneel blinks.

"Your mysterious mate? Why would they..?"

"That's what I want to know."

"So...she's near by? She's real I'm assuming."

"I told you *yes* she's real. She's in Fairy Tail." he nods his chin in the direction.

"Ah, good. She's safe for the moment then. I want to meet her."

"No, you'll just piss me off."

"Then I want to see her. You know, if you are telling the truth." Natsu snarls as he picks up the discarded binoculars from the roof and hands them to his father.

"She's at our usual table, brown eyes blonde hair," he reluctantly states. Igneel is quiet for a very long time.

"Wow."

"Yeah...she's like a angel;"

"Heavenly Body is right! She has a **great** rack. "

"I am going to kill you."

* * *

Igneel sat next to his son in his offce looking down at the floor as his wife continued to berate both of them for nearly destroying the building. He suddenly had a new sense of sympathy for his kids...these chairs hurt your ass after a while...

***Denning**- Made up term on the fly. It is a close relative to the hording instinct but much more physical in nature. Essentially, it relates to a Dragon's (or any predator really) urge to take his prey or mate or offspring back 'home.' So in other words Natsu's desire to take Lucy to his home (specifically) his room and do everything in his power to keep her there so she is safe is his desire to "den." While in this case it does carry mild sexual overtones, it does not have to. Igneel and Grandeeny would desire to Den Natsu and Wendy if he thought a danger neither could handle was about.


End file.
